Coexistence
by harlequincabaret
Summary: Ettie takes a page out of the book of her Uncle Alastor: she's an auror. She's left the ministry, and is now out on a personal mission for the truth and vengeance. When she meets George, how will she balance individual duty and destiny?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the character you recognize from Harry Potter. Sad but true! Anything you recognize was thought up by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. All my OC's are just that…original!

Thanks for reading my story, feedback is appreciated greatly!

Ettiella Song was well known in the wizarding world. Of course, not as well known as another orphan who had lost their parents to Voldemort, but she was known nonetheless.

Her early life was not one free of hardship; her mother was a muggle, and her father a wizard. She never knew until she began proper schooling that such a blood status would cause her to be cast aside.

A newspaper article would come to be published, and Ettiella would find it on her parents' kitchen table. Alastor Moody would be passed out on the recliner in the living room, an extension of the kitchen. And Ettiella would let her curiosity get the best of her.

Xavier and Lori Song Slain; He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named responsible

**Saturday evening held grim fate for Xavier and Lori Song. The pair allegedly set out last week in search of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Xavier worked for our very own Daily Prophet, and Lori was a muggle banker. The Songs were brutally murdered by the man everyone is in fear of these days, and they left behind a twelve-year-old daughter, Ettiella. **

Ettiella had blinked, set the paper down, and shook her Uncle Alastor awake. He told her everything.

_Dear Uncle Al,_

_ I don't know where you've been the past couple months. I've been writing to you almost religiously, but to no avail. Please, if you are receiving these, respond! I miss you and need to know you're okay. You're the last of my living relatives, even if you are not really related to me. _

_ I want you to know I'm taking all the training you've given me in the past and putting it to practical use. At Professor McGonagall's urging, I'm becoming an auror. Just like you. I had considered everything but an auror, in all honesty. But sometimes the most obvious paths are concealed until our eyes are opened. I have near-perfect marks in every subject, but I am strongest at Transfiguration and Potions. I cannot believe I considered being a librarian! Even when I was working with Madam Pomfrey, she tried to push me in the direction of becoming an auror._

_ Oh well. I've made up my mind. I'm going to avenge mom and dad. I may not remember them all that clearly, but they were so brave to stand up to Voldemort. And mom! A muggle!_

_ I'm rambling again. We've spoken about this just about a thousand times._

_ Get back to me soon._

_ Love forever,_

_ Ettie _

Ettiella sent that letter out a year ago. She had received no reply, but she had become an auror, and a first rate one at that. She was hanging with the best of them: Nymphadora Tonks, another of "Mad-Eye Moody's" protégés, Kingsley, and more. It was all a daze to her. These were people she had always admired, and now she was one of them.

"Dinner at your house tomorrow Ettiella, yeah?" Tonks suggested.

"Sure. I'll make pizza."

Everyone gave her blank stares, and she smirked.

"A muggle meal. My mother taught me how to make it."

"Sounds lovely." Tonks' date said. Ettiella recognized him as Remus Lupin. He had taught at Hogwarts not too long ago, a year before Alastor.

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at five then?" She asked while tying her royal blue scarf about her neck.

"Absolutely. We have much to discuss." Kingsley nodded.

"It's settled then." Ettiella smiled faintly and braced herself for the harsh snow.

The oven was heated to 400 degrees, and Ettiella was preparing the pizza on a round pan. Her hands worked furiously to shape the dough into a circle, but it resisted. Frustrated, she shoved the pan aside and collapsed into the wooden chair at her kitchen table. Her hands kneaded her temples. Tonight was stressful for her. Her superiors were coming for dinner to discuss very important matters: the current state of Hogwarts, and where the Boy Who Lived could have gone with his two companions.

A loud "pop" rang throughout the house, and she jerked upright.

"Oh goodness." She exhaled, and rushed over to the abandoned pizza. She hastily added sauce, cheese and various vegetables and meats while looking around to see who had shown up.

"Miss Song? It's Kingsley."

"Hello Mr. Shacklebolt." Ettie smiled warmly and shook his hand. "May I take your coat?"

"No thank you; I'm still a bit chilled. The weather is brutal these days."

"Well, I'm about to put the dinner into the oven so we should be able to eat in about half an hour."

POP! POP!

"I never will get used to that," she put a hand to her chest and walked towards the source of the noise. "Remus, Nymphadora."

"Tonks." She corrected shortly.

"My apologies." She replied curtly. "Your coats?"

"Yes, thanks." Remus Lupin handed her his shabby brown coat, and Tonks offered Ettie her plum trench.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

"I have to mention this, Ettiella," Tonks began, "I noticed you seem to have a sort of uniform to what you wear."

"Oh, yes." Ettie said breathily, almost embarrassed someone had noticed. "It's a trade mark, I have to say. I always wear boots. I love a nice pair of sleek black boots with a killer heel. And you can't go wrong pairing it with a dress that makes a statement."

"And what statement is that?" The heart-shaped face girl inquired.

"That I can put you on your ass if I wanted to." Ettiella smiled broadly and gestured to her leather couches. "Please sit. We have some issues to discuss before the pizza is ready."

"Let's get right to it: Severus Snape is corrupting the students at Hogwarts. The enemy is running our beloved school. He killed Albus Dumbledore for goodness sakes!" Tonks spoke, exasperated.

"It's a terrible situation for the wizarding community." Kingsley agreed solemnly.

"I don't believe it." Ettiella remarked, causing everybody to stare at her in shock.

"What don't you believe?"

"Snape would never, _ever, _kill Dumbledore maliciously. I know, it happened a long time ago, but I knew him."

"Ha! Of course _she _would side with him!" Tonks laughed obnoxiously. "You fraternized with the enemy. How could I forget? Darien Samuels. The devil's child if there ever was one."

"And he's dead now. Why must everyone bring him up?" Ettie wondered aloud.

"He was You-Know-Who's minion, even at sixteen years old. And you were his girlfriend."

"I know what I was. But the point is that it is in the past. I was his girlfriend for many years, since we were only twelve. I was naïve, and I didn't know his family's association with the Dark Lord. When I found out, I broke it off immediately; I was disgusted. What was even more puzzling was the fact that I was a mudblood, and he still had been with me. When he died, and it was outed that he was a servant to him, and that I could have been linked to him as well, my life went from worse, to even worse. So don't give me the Darien card, because I've heard it thousands of times, and the thing people need to realize is that I'm an auror. I'm on the good side. My parents were killed by You-Know-Who…Why in the name of Merlin would I ever take up my wand for him?"

Ettiella pushed herself up off the couch and removed the pizza with the slamming of the oven door. She dropped the pan on the dining room table.

"Enjoy guys, because I think this is the last dinner party I'll ever be attending."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first time writing a story here! I've written on VARIOUS other fanfic sites, but I've always admired this one for its maturity and appreciation for the art of writing. Some others that I've been a part of just were not the atmosphere I was looking for. First, I'd like to thank you for checking me out! I've had this story rolling around in my head for months, but I finally bit the bullet and decided to write it all out. I really hope I can keep up with it and finish it, because I've grown attached over time as I came up with the plot. Unfortunately, I'm not a super hero and I cannot guarantee updates, especially since this is a hectic year for me and I have tons of work to do, but I promise to try because this really is a passion of mine. So thanks for reading!

OH! And P.S.! I'm having a really hard time figuring out how to italicize and bold my writing as well as making page breaks. I was the master at this on the other sites, but I'm completely lost here! Can someone please help me?

I don't own any of the character you recognize from Harry Potter. Sad but true! Anything you recognize was thought up by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. All my OC's are just that…original!

"Hello Miss Song."

"Minerva, so lovely to see you."

"Back so soon, dear? It's only been three years since you graduated."

"Did you not get my owl, Minerva?"

In a hushed tone, "Of course I did. Your owl Belle is very reliable. I'm just afraid it isn't safe to speak so bluntly outside of my office.'

"I understand." Ettie nodded and glanced around, re-familiarizing herself with the castle.

"Here we are, dear." Minerva opened her office door and allowed her former student to enter.

"Just as I remembered." Ettiella chuckled.

"So you're here to keep an eye out for us, are you?"

"Yes. The other aurors don't share my opinions, and I know you don't either…but I am glad you respect me enough to have me back."

"Certainly. You were the top student, very smart, even for a Ravenclaw! Are you pleased with the career you have chosen?"

"Very much so. I'm happy you steered me towards it rather than allowing me to pursue nursing or literature. It only made sense; my passion was in defending people from dark wizards. I suppose that is why I'm here. To find out who really are the dark forces, and who are innocent."

"How will you explain yourself to Severus? I know you are on very good terms with him. His favorite student, I'm sure. Always took extra lessons at night, learning all you could. You were very much alike, very dedicated to your passions."

"I'm working with Madame Pomfrey; she has agreed to it already. That dear woman…She's a saint, really. Took care of me in my school days, you remember. I'll be relieved to be with her in the hospital wing again."

"Good, good. Well, I suppose you better go. Head off before you run into the real trouble: The Carrows."

"Goodnight, Minerva. And many thanks."

"Of course, my love. You look lovely as always in your dresses. Purple this time, is it? You were always so fond of blues and greens."

"Well, purple tonight. I'll pull out something completely different tomorrow. My boots and dressed are my personality, ha ha."

"Keep your spirits high."

"'Night."

Ettie exited her professor's office and stole away to the hospital wing, carefully avoiding guards.

"Poppy!" Ettie exclaimed and swept her old friend into a warm hug.

"Oh, Ettiella! What a delight. To have such a ray of sunshine in a time of darkness…a relief! You must be careful though. It's much too dangerous here. Keep your tongue!"

"Minerva has told me all about it. I am prepared. Thank you for accommodating me." Ettie placed her hands in Madame Pomfrey's. "It is so nice to be back with you; you always were like my second mother."

"Sweetie…" She placed her hand to the girl's cheek. "You're cold as ice! And your eyes are so vacant…" She peered into Ettie's clear blue eyes. "You've let your hair go." She added as an afterthought, eyeing the mousy brown hair that went to her shoulders; it was layered and the feathery strands went in all directions. "Here, let's get some food into you."

"Thank you. I really am famished. I…I'm embarrassed to admit this. But I packed up my things and left a dinner party full of respectable aurors to come here."

"Why?"

"They disagreed with me and resurfaced the issue of Darien."

"Oh lord…" Poppy sighed. "Always taunting you. The Prophet really made it worse when they wrote about it years ago."

"True. Well, I'm here. I'm truly home."

"Here, here! I saved some soup for Minerva, but she didn't want it. We were talking earlier about you."

"Delicious. I miss the food here so badly."

"No news from Alastor?"

Ettiella stopped mid-spoon. She swallowed hard and looked up at Poppy.

"No. Not for a while now. Going on two years, I'd guess."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Really? Because I fear otherwise." Ettie ate a few more spoonfuls and then pushed the bowl away from her. "Mind if I go to sleep? I'm awfully tired. I flew over, and I was swerving the whole time." As if to add to the effect, she yawned overindulgently.

"Sure. Set up an extra cot in my bedroom in case you came. We can upgrade to something better. Besides, you always were number one at Transfiguration." Poppy looked concernedly at the young woman, and then cast her eyes out the window. "Maybe Minerva would know more about Alastor. We never speak of it, but she is in the Order."

Ettiella smiled lazily and gave Poppy a half-hug. "Thanks." Then she made her way to her mentor's sleeping quarters, and fell asleep almost immediately.

She woke up startled, almost confused to be back inside the gargantuan castle, but the sound of Poppy's rushing around to tend to her patients made her fall back into ease. It was a familiar sound, and it calmed her.

"Morning, Poppy." She greeted, now fully clothed and ready for the approaching day.

"Good morning, dear." She was bandaging up a young blonde boy from Hufflepuff. "Now you better not say anything rude to Miss Alecto. You're lucky; most don't fair as well as you did." She patted his head and then he ran off to class.

"It really is bad around here, isn't it?" Ettiella mused.

Poppy exhaled and nodded. "Without Albus here it's been utter chaos.

"I expected it to be pretty bad. It felt downright scary to roam the halls last night, making my way here. I felt like I was sneaking around…which I suppose I was." Ettie sighed. "What I mean to say is that it doesn't feel homey anymore."

"It isn't. And that hooked-nosed, slimy bat of a headmaster—"

"Good morning, Poppy." A voice full of loathing spoke from the hallway. It echoed throughout the high-ceilinged clinic and sent chills through the healer.

"Severus." She addressed him shortly.

"I wondered if I might have a word with our guest of honor." He shifted his pitch black eyes to Ettiella, and a small smirk crept onto his lips. It was almost indistinguishable.

"That's her decision." Poppy replied, looking helplessly towards her intern.

"Of course, Professor. Just allow me five minutes to get ready." Ettie said pleasantly, and with the "click" "click" of her stilettos, she went to freshen up.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the character you recognize from Harry Potter. Sad but true! Anything you recognize was thought up by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. All my OC's are just that…original!

Ettiella walked confidently towards Severus Snape's office. She'd spent a lot of her time at Hogwarts there with Severus, mostly talking about academics. It may have been her affinity for the professor that kept many other students away, but she felt like she connected with him.

They were both extremely bookish, and got teased, though for different reasons. It was an odd sort of connection. So no, she wasn't afraid to have a one-on-one with Snape. She knew he was on to her from the minute she stepped inside the castle. But when it boiled down to it, she was on his side.

She knocked lightly on the door to his dark office. He was opening it almost immediately.

"Miss Song, how charming to see you."

"And you." She said and walked passed him, finding a spot in a quite large black chair. "So Severus, how can I be of service?"

"I simply want to welcome you. To the new Hogwarts, you know. Why is it that you're here?" He swooped from the door to his desk and sat heavily into his chair.

"I love being an auror, of course. But I cannot help but feel attracted to the world of healing, once again. Madame Pomfrey has been a doll. She's allowing me to do a sort of internship in the hospital wing. Just like I did in my school days."

"And your duty as an auror?" He questioned, arching one eyebrow.

"Never forgotten. I told them when they need me they can find me. But I need a break. It's a harsh life to live sometimes. Constant action." Ettie was lying through her teeth; it was for those reasons that she became an auror: the excitement, action around every corner…the pure satisfaction of justice.

"I see." Snape said, barely above a whisper. "Let me make it fairly clear to you; you are a brilliant girl, so I have no doubt you'll follow my rules: Albus Dumbledore is not the headmaster anymore; I am. The Carrows are to be respected and obeyed. If you're here on orders to penetrate the castle, forget them. There's no use in you getting hurt. Besides, your "uncle" Moody won't be around to protect you anymore; he's dead. So watch where you step, because you best not cross any lines that ought not to be crossed."

A sort of choking feeling suddenly overtook Ettiella. The golden chain around her neck felt like a noose, and she clutched her throat.

"Dead?" She managed, hoarse. She looked into Snape's eyes, and for a moment she thought she saw remorse. Sympathy. Empathy.

"Do I make myself clear?" He spoke emotionlessly, ignoring her last word.

"I don't…I can't…" She struggled to find appropriate words.

"Miss Song?"

"Yes. I understand." She clutched the pendent around her neck and rushed out of the office. Tears prickled at her eyes, but none fell.

Dead!

Her thoughts were drown out by the sound of her boots and buzzing teenagers.

"Minerva!" She cried and threw open the doors to McGonagall's classroom.

"My dear, I'm teaching a class in a couple moments." She appeared flustered, and was putting on her green hat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, desperate and broken down. "Why!?"

"About Moody?" Minerva pushed her glasses up from her nose and rose out of her desk chair. "I felt it wasn't the right time. You had just arrived, and you were doing so well so far! You've excelled as an auror, I wanted to let you be independent for a while longer."

"Please, Minerva! I would have liked to hear it from you first, not Severus." Ettie felt her body shake and the tears spilled out. Minerva was at her side in an instant, cradling her shoulders in her arms.

"I'm sorry dear. Truly. Maybe I should have told you, but I was doing what I felt was better for you. Will you forgive me?"

With a shudder and the wiping of her tears, Ettie answered, "there's nothing to forgive. I should not have blown up at you. I'm just…I'm just shocked. He took care of me when they died. To lose him now…you've got a class to teach. I'll speak to you later." Ettie untangled herself from McGonagall's embrace and walked swiftly to the hospital wing to take it all in.

"Dittany?" Pomfrey held her hand out, and Ettie handed it to her.

"Poppy? Once we get her all fixed up, do you mind if I go for a walk? I need some time to think." She fiddled with the ruby jewel set in a golden backing that hung about her slender neck.

"Yes, yes. 'Course you can. Mind where you go."

"I know." She cast her eyes downward and smiled. "I know this place like the back of my hand. I should be fine. New management or not."

"By the way, deary, that necklace is quite lovely. Family heirloom?"

"Something like that." Ettie dropped her hands into her lap and watched uninterested as Poppy finished the job. With the last dab, the girl sat up and was on her way.

"That's the third time I've see that girl this week." Her tone was icy.

"Wait a moment." Ettie's face grew tight. "You don't mean the new teachers are punishing them physically…?" Horror swam in her blue eyes.

The healer nodded gravely. "I've never had this many patients to tend to."

"What are they getting in trouble for?"

"Everything. Anything." Ettie had never heard her speak so helplessly.

"Goodness." The shock wore off gradually, and Ettie stood up. "I'm going for my walk now. I'll be back soon."

Ettiella shrugged into her black pea coat and buttoned it up over her canary yellow baby doll dress. The castle held a chill these days, even when it was not winter, she had been told.

She felt small and weak as she took each step. Her movements made little sound, thanks to the flats on her feet. She was taking every precaution to not call attention to herself.

Every little sound made her look around wildly. It was peculiar: even Professor Flitwick's door was bolted shut. In her experience as a student, she found he was one of the most welcoming teachers, and would have welcomed anyone requesting his attention.

"Oh!"

Ettie thrust her wand out in front of her, eyes alert and looking for the source of the expression.

"Show yourself!" But no one appeared. "My name is Ettiella Song. I mean you no harm…" And as a piece of information she was reluctant to give away in fear of the person in hiding being on the other team, she added, "I'm an auror."

Slowly, a shadow emerged from behind a statue. He was a redhead on the taller side with a friendly face. He raised his hands above his head at the sight of her wand.

"I'm not going to attack if you don't." She whispered.

"Hi, I'm George Weasley." He reached out his hand, but Ettie did not return the favor. Instead, she scolded him.

"Shh! Keep it down. No one can know you're here." Her head swiveled around, making sure they were unseen. "But it's nice to meet you George." She added, more kindly.

"I'm sorry to barge in…" He began, but Ettie held a hand up.

"How did you get in?"

"Secret passage. I knew the ins and outs of this place when I was a student. I don't forget easily, either."

Her eyes softened, and she trusted him. "Since we're past the who and how…why are you here?"

"My little sister Ginny is here. I've heard the way they're treating kids. The Carrows. I'm worried. I just want to know if she's okay."

"You own Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes don't you?" A small smile played on Ettie's lips.

"Yes, I do." His mood lightened, and his eyes came to life. "Me and my brother, Fred."

"I've been in there once." Ettie chuckled. "I may be an auror dedicated to getting the job done, but I can appreciate a good joke."

"Glad to hear it…but my sister?"

"Will be fine. What house is she in?"

"Gryffindor. My whole family has been in it." George watched as Ettie thought intensely.

"Look, I can check on her every now and then. I'm working with Madame Pomfrey, undercover I guess you could say." She pushed her bangs back and inhaled. "I can find a way in. I'll protect her. Just promise me you won't come back in by yourself again. It's too risky."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his eyes showing deep surprise.

"I have no idea. Partly because I feel I need to protect these kids. Mostly because I trust you. You have really kind eyes; you're a genuine person." She caught herself staring at him, and quickly recovered. "Take this." She reached into her pea coat pocket. It was a necklace identical to the one she was wearing. "I can transfigure it if you'd like. To make it more manly and fitting."

George stared at it blankly. "What is it?"

"It has a spell on it. It was given to me from Alastor Moody. He was like family to me. It means a lot to me, so take care of it. We kept in touch this way; I'd sneak out of the castle using it during my schooling. It would give my housemates a fright to see me gone at 2 a.m.!" She reminisced with a broad grin and prickly tears. "You just have to press it to your lips, and it will bring you to the person who has its twin. Alastor gave me his last I saw him."

"Thank you." George remarked, admiring the jewelry.

"Now, don't go abusing it. I'll use it to check in with you how your sister is doing. But I can't have you popping into Hogwarts whenever you'd like. It's not wise in the current state of this institution."

"I understand. Ettiella, was it?"

"Ettie, please. It was a pleasure to meet you George. I'll take care of Ginny." She vowed and unexpectedly pulled the man into a hug.

"Thank you." He murmered.

"Now go." She ordered and pushed him towards the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of the character you recognize from Harry Potter. Sad but true! Anything you recognize was thought up by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. All my OC's are just that…original!

* * *

"What took you so long?" Poppy asked in alarm. Her eyes were wide and her arms were crossed. "I was scared to death!"

"Mum, I'm an auror. I can handle anything." Ettie beamed, and so did Poppy at her use of the affectionate title "mum."

"You look extraordinarily happy for having just walked around the castle." She observed suspiciously.

"Well, I may have met someone." Ettiella teased. She sat down on the nearest cot and looked up at Madam Pomfrey.

"Really now? Over Severus already?"

"Oh goodness, Poppy. That was just a school girl crush." Ettie swatted her hand in the air. "Can't we just let that go?"

"You still care for him." Poppy suggested in a factual manner. "Whether or not you like him like that, you still feel for him. You understand him, though _I'll _never understand it."

"Fine. You're right. But this person…well, it was unexpected."

"Go on."

"Well, I heard a noise and I saw this guy hiding behind a statue. He knew the secret passageways! I was startled, and asked what he was on about, sneaking around the castle in these times. Well, his name is George Weasley."

"Ay…" Poppy shook her head, a slight smirk tugging at her mouth.

"What?" Ettie demanded.

"He caused me a lot of grief in his school days. Skiving snack boxes…kids couldn't stop nosebleeds and there were puking pupils all over the school!"

"Now that you mention that, I remember. Oh yes! My housemates bought a couple and tested them out. Quite funny." Ettie chuckled. "Anyways, he was trying to see if his sister was okay, because he'd heard it was getting bad here. I told him it was dangerous, and that I'd look after her. And…that's what happened."

"There's more to it than that." Poppy probed.

"Fine." Ettie rolled her eyes. "I gave him something so we could communicate. Okay? The twin to my necklace you were admiring. It has a spell on it, though it works like a portkey."

"I thought it was a family heirloom?"

"It is. Uncle Al gave them to me, said to give it to someone I really trusted. And I did."

"But you barely know him!" Poppy exclaimed, in awe that the girl would carelessly hand something that precious away.

"I trust him though! For some damn reason I do. He's just got honest eyes."

"He's a mischief maker though."

"Maybe so. But he was serious and dedicated enough to come to see if his sister was okay. All by himself! That says something, and I admire him."

"So be it, I suppose. It's done." Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Head off to bed now, I'm sure you're tired after your roller coaster day."

"You've got that right." She slouched out of her coat and set it in a bedside chair before heading off to her sleeping quarters.

* * *

"I need the password for the Gryffindor common room." Ettie was facing Minerva McGonagall, who was enjoying a cup of tea and a Danish.

"Hinkypunks." She said in a fatigued way, barely looking up at Ettie.

"Thanks." Ettie patted her former professor's hand and rushed off towards Gryffindor tower, carefully maneuvering the changing staircases.

"Password?" The Fat Lady crooned, and Ettie stood upright, ready to prove herself.

"Hinkypunks." The door swung open and Ettie waltzed in.

"Well that was easier than entering the Ravenclaw common room." She remarked and looked around. The faces of startled and fearful young Gryffindors was the first thing she saw.

"Hi. My name is Ettiella Song. You've probably heard of me…I went here a couple years ago." Blank stares. "Well, I'm here for Ginny Weasley. Is she here?"

The group was silent, until one disheveled and bruised boy stood up.

"You're that auror, aren't you?"

"Yes." She nodded, hoping that was a good thing.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. Ginny is right upstairs."

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom." She smiled in thanks and then headed up to the girl's dormitories.

"Ginny?" She called, her eyes focused on a red head seated on the floor with a couple other girls.

"Yes?"

"Hello. I met your brother last night and he wanted me to see if you were okay. He's worried about you, especially since things are the way they are here."

"Ron was here!?" She asked, her voice raising two octaves.

"No…sorry. It was George. I met him. I told him he shouldn't be here…but I promised him I'd check on you."

"Why are you here? Isn't it dangerous for you too? I mean, you're against these people!"

"I'm here to intern with Madame Pomfrey. But I'm also here to keep an eye on the kids. But that's my own private agenda."

"Oh, well thank you. I like your dress, by the way."

"Thanks, sweetie. I have an idea," she began, "why don't you write a letter to George and your family, and I can make sure they get it."

"I'll do it right now." She scrambled for a piece of parchment and began to write.

"I thought your brother was very chivalrous trying to come and find you, but he was also a complete idiot. He could have been killed if someone else found him but me."

Ginny looked up suddenly and a sneaky look shined in her eyes.

"You like my brother."

"I barely know him!"

"It's in your tone. You like him! George!"

"I- well, I suppose he's handsome."

"Did you notice one of his ears is gone?" Ginny inquired.

"What? No!" Ettie gasped. "What does that even have to do with it?"

"You didn't even notice…and his hair isn't long anymore! You went beyond appearances and saw him for him. You like him."

"Hold on, honey. You've been reading too much Teen Witch or something. I just met him."

"Okay, whatever you say…" She cocked her head to the side. "What is your name anyways?"

"Ettiella Song."

"Ettie, then."

"Good, that's what everyone calls me."

"Here's my letter. Be sure to give my brother a kiss for me." Ginny winked and handed over the parchment.

"I'll see you later girls. It was nice to meet you all." Ettie stood up and walked with purpose back to the hospital wing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter universe. That is property of Miss J.K. Rowling.

_Thanks for reading, please review!_

"No time to talk Poppy." Ettie spoke swiftly and began to raise the golden chain to her lips.

"Why?"

"Severus is coming and I have to go; he can't see this." She inhaled deeply and felt the cool jewel touch her mouth. In an instant she was gone, which she was sure would confuse Severus Snape.

It was a short but dark ride to the Weasley's home. When she saw light again, it came as a shock, but she quickly readjusted. She was met by the bewildered faces of three redheads.

"Who the hell are you?" The one that resembled George asked rudely.

"I'm Ettiella Song. I'm not sure if George told you about me."

"Song, did you say?" The older man asked. "You work for the Ministry, do you not?"

"That's quite a loose term, really. I _am _an auror, but I am in no way on the Ministry's side. Not these days." Ettie scanned their faces to see if they were scared, but she saw no fear.

"George didn't tell us." The plump woman spoke for the first time. "Why wouldn't he tell us?"

"I'll go get him." Fred offered and hurried up the stairs.

"You have a lovely home." Ettiella watched the plates scrub themselves clean and looked on admiringly at the grandfather clock that was bewitched. "It really feels like home, and it has more character than any home I've ever been in!"

"You're too kind. My name is Molly." She extended her hand, and Ettie clasped it between her own.

"And I'm Arthur. That boy who greeted you so kindly was our son Fred, George's identical twin."

"I see. Well, pleasure to meet you both."

They all looked towards the staircase at the sound of obnoxiously loud footsteps.

"Ettie?!" The young man rushed forward with his eyes widened. "Is she okay?"

"Ginny is fine. Not a scratch on her. That Longbottom kid wasn't so lucky though."

"Thank you so much for coming." He was staring her in the eyes so intensely, that everything around them seemed to melt away.

"George? What is this all about?" Molly demanded, breaking their gaze.

"I went to Hogwarts the other night to check in on Ginny, but I met Ettie."

"You snuck into Hogwarts." His mother's words were cold and monotone. "What on earth were you thinking?" She swatted at his arm, her voice rising in pitch.

"Please, Molly, he really wasn't thinking." Ettie rolled her eyes over at George. "But he was just looking out for his sister. He was terrified for her, so I volunteered to check up on her, and to report back to him using a little tool I was given in my youth."

"You're at Hogwarts?" She asked, not following.

"Oh, yes. I neglected to mention that. I'm working with Poppy Pomfrey, who is probably dying for me to return. I left her with Severus Snape at the door."

"You'll come back right?"

This came from George, whose eyes were once again trained on her.

"'Course I'll be back. I'll check in periodically. Oh! That reminds me." She dug through her pocket and produced a wrinkled piece of parchment. "From Ginny," she explained and gave it to Mr. Weasley. "I had her write to you guys. I thought it might help to know how she is, instead of just having me relay what I saw." Ettie watched as the four Weasley's crowded around the letter, and her heart ached with longing for that kind of bond with a family.

"I better go." Ettie murmured and was about to bring the necklace back up to her lips when George pushed her hand down.

"Stay for some tea at least. Or something to eat!" He led her to a chair at their kitchen table and with a flick of his wand, a cup and saucer appeared in front of her.

"Thank you." She smiled graciously and took a sip.

He sat down across from her and folded his hands together on to the tabletop. The rest of his family casually walked into the other room to give them privacy.

"I'm glad you came. I was worried about you."

"About me?" She wondered aloud, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah. I don't know why really; we just met."

"Funny." She mused, laughing breathily, "I feel the same way. Maybe I'm just going soft since I haven't been in the heat of the action for the past little bit."

"Well at any rate, I'm glad I ran into _you _and not someone else. Could have ended up in a right bad state."

"That's the unfortunate truth." Ettie nodded grimly. "I really do need to go, though." Her eyes showed her regret. "It's been lovely meeting your family; I just hope they don't find me to be intrusive. I needed to come and drop off the letter. And see you again." She added that last bit on a whim, feeling it was right.

"You should come visit the shop sometime, if you get the chance. It would be fun! Maybe we could get to know each other and get away from all this doom and gloom."

"That sounds like perfection." She smirked. "I could use a break. Just the other day I found out Alastor Moody had died…the closest person I had to family!" She laughed bitterly. "Life has been hectic. I could use a break. I could use a day to forget it all."

"Ever 'ear of extendable ears?" George winked.

"Nice pun." She nodded in approval. "But no, I haven't."

"Well then, I'll be seeing you soon I hope. You can tell me about your life, I'll tell you a bit about mine. Since we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, it's only appropriate."

"I'd love that." Ettie got to her feet and stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen, fully aware that the other Weasleys were listening with bated breath.

"Be safe at the school, and keep an eye out on our Ginny, yeah?"

"I promise. Remember, I'm here if you need me." She lifted the necklace to remind him, and then pressed it to her soft lips.

"Where is he?" Ettie asked Poppy when she turned up in the hospital wing.

"Back in his office. Nearly had my head for not knowing where you had gone off to."

"I was at the Weasley's." She explained and unwrapped her scarf from her neck.

"Oh, I see." Poppy smirked. "So you saw George again?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ettie grinned. "And I should be seeing him again soon. He invited me to the shop."

"Good for you," the healer commented and then she dropped her eyes to the floor. "Not to rain on your parade or anything, but Severus does need you for some reason."

"Oh alright." Ettie rolled her eyes and reluctantly headed for the headmaster's office.

"What is it?" She asked, annoyed.

"I only wish to talk."

"I've had a really great day, so I'd rather not screw it up now." She sighed in an exaggerated manner.

"Come off it, Ettie. What's happened to you since your school days? What caused you to become bitter and resentful?"

"I grew a backbone; you may want to try it."

His eye twitched, but he remained composed.

"We used to be almost friends." He watched Ettie carefully, but she didn't return his attention. "We were almost equals. I know you remember being teased, and coming to me—discussing academics together, literature. We could relate."

"So you want to reminisce?" She quipped. A dry laugh made it's way out of her throat, and she shook her head, now facing away from him. "Yes, we did those things. We had pleasant chats, and I was deeply comforted by your reassurances that they'd all be sorry sooner or later. That half-blood, braniac Song would reign one day. What changed? I grew up." She paused and turned to face him. "I didn't need to be the queen anymore, because I was sure of myself at last. I fulfilled my dreams and realized that success is not weighted on how popular you are in school, or at work. As long as you're happy, it's all fine and dandy. But, obviously, you never broke away from your own inhibitions. So now you use monsters to protect you. Alecto, Amycus…you're hiding behind them, because everyone knows you killed Albus. If the wizarding community were not so scared of the repercussions, they'd be all over you and your 'master.' But you know what?" Her voice softened, and her eyes showed her confusion. "You know what? I don't feel the same as most of the wizarding community. I _trust _you. I don't think you killed him out of hatred, or malice. Does that make me a nutter?" She shrugged and looked at him helplessly. "So yes, things have changed. But where has it gotten me?"

"You're an auror." He suggested.

"Yes, but my peers don't trust me, because I don't fit their mold."

"You're a very smart girl."

"And if I end up losing my job, what has that ever done for me?"

He came up short and stayed silent.

"Severus…you've done a lot for me. I've not forgotten."

He nodded, unspeaking.

"But really, is it fair to ask me what has caused me to change? The more honest question should be from me to you: what's happened to _you?_"

His curtain of black hair swayed in front of his face as he shook his head.

"Who is that?" Ettie asked immediately as she heard two pairs of footsteps approaching the door.

"Alecto and Amycus." Snape answered, stricken. "Hide." He ordered. "They must not know we were fraternizing."

"I can do better than that." Ettie muttered and uncovered the necklace from her shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter. Unfortunately, I'm just a fanfic writer.**

_A very big thank you to Whatever Makes You Break for her lovely review. I had an unpleasant week last week and writing this was my escape, so I was so excited when I saw it since she's one of my favorite writers on here. Go check her out!_

_ And equally big thanks to Juno1225 for favoriting this. Made my day._

_ And additional thanks to grumpypirate, LoverPR-SN-HP, andRwolfe94 for following this. _

_ Please review so I can know whatcha think_

"Ettie? Back so soon?" Molly asked and took the girl's coat.

"Ran into some trouble back at the school." She explained. "Thank you."

"Couldn't resist me, eh?" George grinned and walked into the foyer.

"Guess not." Ettie played along. "In all seriousness, I was talking to Snape and the Carrows were about to come in. We would have both been in trouble had I stayed."

"Snape?" George growled.

"We can talk about that later." Ettie ended the discussion quickly and then faced Molly. "I hope it's okay that I showed up. I couldn't think of anything else to do."

"Nonsense. You're doing us a favor, we'd do anything to repay you."

"Stay the night if you have to." Fred wiggled his eyebrows upon his entrance. Ettie rolled her eyes and a slight smile appeared on her face.

"Please do." Molly insisted. "You'll be more relaxed in the morning, dear."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Stay." George ordered firmly, and Ettie nodded her head in defeat.

"Okay, okay. I'll stay."

"Now, which room can she stay in…?" Molly put a hand to her forehead in thought.

"Oh, no no no!" Ettie exclaimed in a rush. "No way! No one is giving up their room for me."

"Well you're not sleeping on the couch!" Molly said matter-of-factly. "You can take Ginny's room. That way if you need anything, you can just ask George. He's right next door." Mrs. Weasley's eyes were twinkling at the prospect of housing the girl.

"I'll show you the way." George smiled and took Ettie's hand. It was a surprise to her, but it was not unwelcome.

"And here we are. Ginny's room."

"Thanks, George."

"I can get you some pajamas if you'd like." He was hopeful, and she couldn't turn him down.

"If you insist."

It only took him a few moments to bring the guest pajama bottoms and a night top.

"Sorry." He said, embarrassed. "Mum's would be too big, Ginny's too small. Mine are the closest fit." Ettie noticed his cheeks had turned red and she shook her head with a smile.

"You're apologizing for trying to make me more comfortable?" A small laugh escaped her lips. "You, George Weasley, are one silly man."

"'Night Ettie."

"Goodnight George. Thanks." She held up the pajamas.

As she was about to close t he door, George intervened.

"One more thing- tomorrow, do you want to come to the shop with me?"

"Of course!" Ettie beamed.

"Great." He exhaled, relieved almost.

"Well, I'd have to tell Poppy first, or she's be worried. But I'd love to."

"Looking forward to it." George leaned against the doorframe and looked down at Ettie seriously now. "A word of caution before I leave: don't eat anything unless my mum gives it to you. You can trust me, but I wouldn't put it past Fred to pull something."

Ettie's face showed her confusion, but she closed the door all the same and dressed into the pajamas. They were still too big for her, but they were comfortable. As she lay down, she found it impossible to sleep because of her excitement.

~-----~

"Breakfast, Ettie?" Molly was cooking bacon on the griddle when Ettie entered the kitchen.

"Thank you, Molly, but I should get to the castle right away. Poppy is probably scared silly. The last person she saw me go with was Severus, so there's no telling what her imagination has convinced her of."

"Okay, but if you don't eat there, I'll save some for you."

"You're too kind." Ettie waved goodbye and raised the jewelry to her mouth.

~-----~

"I haven't been in Diagon Alley in so long." Ettie remarked, looking around her in awe. It had changed so much; most of the shops were boarded up. The streets were cluttered with garbage and glass. It was not the magical utopia she had once thought it to be. And yet at the end of the street a colorful building was erected, with the name Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes stamped upon it.

"It really is a tragedy. Even Ollivander is gone." George said, his eyes downcast. They were following behind Fred, who had the key gripped in his right hand.

"But Ollivander's was the primary wand outlet!"

"I know."

The state of Diagon Alley was a true testament to the times they were living in.

"Ah, here." Fred mumbled and inserted the key into the door. The store stood out like a sore thumb against the gray backdrop. When she entered it, Ettie felt relieved and safe.

"This is incredible." Her eyes went as round as a saucer and she felt like a little child again. With the flip of a switch, the store came to life: objects moved, music played and curious inventions enticed her to explore.

"Glad you like it." George grinned and removed his heavy jacket to reveal a sharp suit jacket.

"You look dapper." She noted.

"Hey, hey, hey." Fred interrupted. "What about me? Don't I look spiffy?"

"Of course you do, Fred. But only because you're the spitting image of your brother." Ettie joked and headed off towards the love potions.

"Do they honestly work?" She toyed with a small glass bottle that was colored purple.

"You bet. All the girls snatch them up before going to Hogwarts. One of our most popular products." Fred informed, leaning on a ladder.

"You want a tour?" George asked while sweeping some rebellious snow back outside.

"Yeah." She replied, but her attention was not fully invested in him. The whole place mesmerized her.

"We have very few employees, but Verity should be coming in at any moment." George added as he led her up a staircase. "We've got a wide variety of products, as you can see. Candies, toys…just about anything you can think of."

"This is very advanced magic." Ettie observed, turning her head in all directions to absorb it all.

"Thank you. Glad someone appreciates it. Fred and I may have never finished our schooling, but we're not dumb either." He chuckled slyly when he noticed her amazed state. "You'll see it all in due time."

"I know, but I want to see everything _now."_

"Patience, grasshopper."

"So where are we going anyways?"

"The back room."

"What is in there?" Ettie asked, suddenly a little afraid.

"It's where he's going to feel you up." Fred yelled from below, causing Ettie to blush scarlet.

"Told you, you can't trust Fred. Really, it's where we eat lunch and have business meetings to plan out the week and where we handle orders." George opened the yellow door. Inside was a rather conventional room compared to the remainder of 'WWW.' There were stacks of order forms on one side, and two elongated tables in the middle. A fridge was in the corner, along with a counter top and a sink.

"My eyes hurt." Ettie joked. "Going from that craziness, to this average work room is traumatizing."

"You get used to it." George shrugged.

The bell above the entrance dinged, and a sprite blond girl entered.

"Morning Verity!"

"Morning Mr. Weasley." Verity greeted cheerfully. She was no older than Ettie herself.

"Well, I'm going to get to work. But you can do whatever you want. Explore, sit…whatever. We can have lunch together." George smiled.

"Can't wait."

Now what to do first?

~-----~

"Verity, you'll take care of the shop?"

"'Course." She nodded and remained dutifully by the cash register.

"Fred's going out to eat as well, so we're depending on you."

"Where is there to go anymore?" Ettie asked, doubtful that any of her favorite eateries were still open.

"Well, the Three Broomstick is still open. We could go there."

"Okay." Ettie agreed.

"You look like you want to say something." George commented, bending down to her height and looking her in the eyes. "What's up?"

"Maybe…we could stay here. I mean- I've never really seen the shop that much before today, and it might be nice to just hang out."

"We could do that." George considered it, and closed the door. "Change of plans, Ver."

"Ay, ay."

"I just thought you might want to go somewhere nice. I wanted to impress you."

"Well, thanks. In all honesty, it doesn't take much to impress me. I appreciate simpler things rather than grandiose gestures."

"Good to know." George took her coat and hung it on the coat hanger. "Well, we have the proper ingredients for sandwiches, and some canned soup."

"Or we could be adventurous, and have soup _and _sandwiches." Ettie giggled and opened the fridge. "Here we are." She brought all the necessary ingredients out onto the counter. "I'll do the sandwiches, you take care of the soup."

~-----~

"So you seriously lost your ear in a battle?"

"Yeah. It was a crazy night. We lost one of our best guys. Mad-Eye Moody."

Ettie choked on her bite of sandwich and George rushed to help her. She swatted his arms away and she cleared her throat.

"You were there when he died?"

"Oh my gosh…I'm sorry, I forgot. He gave you the necklaces…I'm such a git. Bringing that up now."

"I didn't know you knew him that personally." She coughed. "I knew you'd had him in school…Hell, I did. Well, I guess he wasn't the _real _Alastor, so it doesn't count."

"Yeah. Ever hear of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Of course. He told me all about it, quite frequently too. Never would let me join." She added the last phrase spitefully.

"Yeah, my family is all in on it."

"Mmm…so you're whole family is in Gryffindor, huh?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yep. How about you?"

"Ravenclaw. My dad was in Hufflepuff though. Mom was a muggle."

"So, you're obviously not from around here. You don't have the accent."

"No way. I moved here when my parents died. I used to live in the States. I feel more comfortable here."

"Well, I'm glad you stayed here." His eyes were smoldering.

"Me too." She finished off her meal and folded her hands in her lap, debating whether or not to express what had been on her mind since she stepped into Diagon Alley. "So, I have to say this. I've made a parallel." She cleared her throat and raised her head. "You've been for me exactly what your shop has been for Diagon Alley."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been under a lot of stress. I've heard news I wish I'd never had. But then you come along…and it's just been a lot brighter."

"I'm glad I could help." He pronounced. "You've been much the same for me. Though I don't understand it."

"Ditto." She giggled.

"Another question! Quidditch?"

"You know it. I don't play, but I enjoy watching matches."

"I was a Beater."

"Oh! I remember. You and Fred! It's all coming back to me. The only reason I'm out of touch is that I'm a year older, and I was in a completely different house."

"If it's any consolation, I had no idea who you were until I met you the other night."

"Very reassuring." Ettie rolled her eyes and thought of Snape. "I should get going. I have some explaining to do, I'm sure."

"George, lunch time's over!" Fred burst through the door. "Come on now."

"One minute, Fred?" He pleaded.

"Fifty-nine, fifty-eight…"

"Oi! Just get out!" George ordered and waited to say anything til his brother was far away. "I had a great time."

"I did too. It was really relaxed and comfortable."

"I know this is a long-shot, but Christmas is coming up. You wouldn't happen to want to spend it with a crazy family of redheads would you?" He bit his lip while he waited for an answer.

Ettie said nothing, but embraced him tightly.

"Yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I haven't really had a proper Christmas in a couple years. This is exactly what I need. But only if it's okay with your family! I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Never. Now run along, I'm sure they all miss you at Hogwarts."

"Some people do. I'd reckon others would be glad to have me gone." She winked and was gone with the touch of the necklace.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, or anything you recognize from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece. A girl can dream though!

Just so you know, this is kind of an "interlude" kind of thing. I was thinking of putting it as chapter eight, but I decided to throw it in here to mix things up a bit.

~-----~

_Darien simpered as he watched Ettiella giggle and gossip with her small circle of friends. Pity; she was such a beautiful girl, but she was too strange for most of the Hogwarts students. Too smart, too bookish. She had an odd sort of beauty; it wasn't obvious, or the average pretty face on Teen Witch magazine. She had an intense look, with deep, inquisitive eyes._

_ 'Maybe it intimidates them', Darien thought, laughing lowly to himself before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. All the same, he was glad he had her for his own. It was her character that appealed to him: beauty and brains, and a longing to please him. It all added to his turgid ego. He had Ettiella Song right where he wanted her, and she would stay there. Where else did an unpopular mudblood have to go?_

_ "Darien! Thank you so much for the party. This is the best! __**You're**__ the best." Ettie cradled his hands in hers and propped herself on her toes to kiss him on the cheek._

_ "We were not expecting this at all Darien. The Slytherin common room is much more comfortable than we'd heard." Amanda, a Ravenclaw friend, admired._

_ "I'm glad you think so. We dressed it up real nice for Ettie; I'd do anything for my girl," Darien winked, making himself the apotheosis of boyfriends._

_ Ettie melted, and blushed rose. Things were going to be okay; she had someone to look after her, and he happened to be gorgeous and charismatic._

_~-----~_

_ "What the hell Darien?" Ettie screamed, beating her fists against Darien's family car. She was not at all happy with the vicissitude that today had turned out to be._

_ "I'm not coming to Hogwarts this year, Ettie. Now, my family drove you here. Please be a polite little girl and get out of our way." He grimaced as she continued to throttle the blue car. "And stop hitting our vehicle. It's brand new."_

_ "Why are you doing this to me? You could have given me a warning…something! Four years together and you're running off!"_

_ "The Dark Lord doesn't work that way, Ettiella Song. Watch your back." He clicked his tongue and rolled up the window, leaving Ettie stunned and breathless._

_ The Dark Lord? What did he have to do with it?_

_~-----~_

_ "You may want to see this Ettie." Alastor Moody gestured to the paper on the table. Ettie was washing dishes the muggle way, unable to do magic outside of school, and also as a personal choice._

_ "What is it now?" She asked, desperate. Her avuncular guardian was always pointing out useless articles to her, and she had no interest in wasting another moment on them._

_ "Mind your attitude." He scolded lightly, and pushed the Daily Prophet towards her._

_ "No…" She whispered, unbelieving. "Darien?"_

_ "Killed. Yes." Moody grunted, as if to say 'serves him right.'_

_ "So he really was with You-Know-Who?" Ettie shook her head. "Him and his family."_

_ "Read on, Et."_

_ "They don't honestly believe that __**I **__could have had anything to do with it!" Ettie collapsed into a chair and looked up at Moody with panicked eyes._

_ "Guilty by association. I'm sure nothing will come of it. Once they look into your history, they'll know it wasn't your business at all."_

_ Ettie swallowed hard and set the paper in the fireplace before heading off to her room._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Sorry it's been a little bit. I've been all over the place and doing tons of work. Please review **

**~-----~**

"Severus!" Ettie yelled at the man with the unctuous hair who was walking in the opposite direction. He turned swiftly on his heel and approached her. As he drew nearer, she though, _Better get this out of the way sooner than later_.

"Where did you go?"

"My necklace was charmed…it just took me out of the castle is all."

"Where did you get such a thing?" His eyes were alive with curiosity.

"Moody." She said shortly. "That's all I feel like divulging for today. I knew you'd be wondering where I went off to; now you know." She walked passed him and off towards the library.

"I don't really know." He replied lowly, but she still heard him.

What would he think if he knew that she went to the Weasley's? He despised them!

The walk felt longer than ever with Severus staring behind her. His figure was getting smaller with every stride, but his presence did not go unnoticed.

"Irma…" Ettie sang into the crack between the bolted doors.

The two great wooden doors swung open to reveal a cross woman wearing a tart pout on her lips.

"Oh, Ettie. It's you. I thought you might have been some kids looking for a place to act out some shenanigans." She sighed and cleared the way.

"Nice to see you as well." Ettie smiled sarcastically.

"What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd pay a visit to the person who ignited my love for literature outside the realm of the muggle world."

"It's good to see you. In the neighborhood, you say?"

"I'm staying in the castle for a while; I'm interning with Poppy."

"Being an auror isn't cutting it?" She sniffed and rolled her eyes. "I knew you'd realize it eventually. Literature is your calling." She glanced affectionately for a fleeting moment at the innumerous bookshelves behind her. "But then…why are you helping Poppy and not I?"

"It's a cover, really. But it's always nice to have a fall back plan. I must admit, Irma, between the two—literature and healing—I feel an attraction more towards the latter. But I am an auror, and I know that. That won't change. No matter why I say I am here."

"Undercover. Humph." She grunted and shook her head. "Courageous. More and more like a Gryffindor each time I see you."

"Come now, Irma. Let's not jump to conclusions. I'm still a bookish, witty Ravenclaw, as you like." Ettie chuckled at her friend's disdain. "Mind if I take a look around? I haven't been here in what feels like ages." Ettie took leave at once, and was practically running to the nearest shelf. As she bent down, something fell out of her pocket. Pince, swooping like a vulture, picked it up to examine the object.

"Nosebleed Nougat." She remarked tonelessly. "Not only do you resemble a Gryffindor, you are fraternizing with them as well. The Weasleys." The name must have tasted like bile in her mouth.

"They're quite charming people, you know." She defended, snatching the candy away. "I guess Fred slipped this into my cloak. Probably thought it'd be funny if I mistook it for any ordinary candy."

"Oh yes, funny indeed." Pince scoffed. "I worry about you, Ettiella. They are a bad influence on someone like you. You have an impeccable character…to waste it on those…**pranksters**!" She spit the last word, and Ettie flinched.

"I've become good friends with the family, actually. George, especially. So if you please, refrain from insulting them." Ettie said icily.

"Maybe you should catch up with the books at a later date. You see to be forgetting who you are speaking to."

"No, I know. I just thought maybe you'd become more open minded over the years. You were always nice to me, Irma, but you did show an extraordinary amount of unjustified cruelty to others. This is why I decided to take on Poppy, deep down, I'm sure. She's warm, and accepting." Ettie breathed in shakily. "Maybe I have changed. That life. I'm still the Ravenclaw you knew, but with minor alterations. I'm stronger; I don't care what's in my past, as long as I don't let it affect my future. I just wish you'd accept me, like you used to." She shook her head sadly, and then bade the librarian goodnight.

~-----~

"Oh, hi Madam Pomfrey." Ginny Weasley smiled pleasantly.

"Deary, please tell me you're not sick as well?"

"No, ma'am. I'm looking for Ettie Song."

"Oh." Poppy's face lit up and a small smile crept onto her lips. "I'll go fetch her."

Ginny waited in the middle of the infirmary, rocking back and forth on her heels. When she heard the soft tap of footsteps coming from the back of the hospital wing, she livened up and pushed her hair behind her ears, now exuding an air of self-assurance.

"Ettie!"

"Hey, Ginny. How can I help you?" Ettie finished her journey to the girl, and only had to decline her head a bit to look her in the eyes.

"I just got a letter from mum, actually. Normally she doesn't risk sending letters…it can be dangerous, as I'm sure you know."

"Absolutely." Ettie answered knowingly.

"It was regarding Christmas—she just wrote to 'invite whoever I'd like.' But I took that as 'invite Ettie.'" She laughed.

"I'm sure that is what she meant. That's very sweet, and I'd be delighted." A smile of immeasurable pleasure spread across Ettie's face.

"I'm glad you said yes; if you hadn't, we may have had a problem."

"I'm sure George would have forced me, or you for that matter."

"I would have." She vowed, and winked playfully.

"So should I come get you the day break begins?"

"Sure; we can ride the train together."

"I'm very excited. That's next week, right?"

"Yes. Be ready for a traditional Weasley Christmas. It'll be nice to have another sane woman in the house; I'm having a hard time getting along with Fleur."

"I'm sure she's not _that _bad, Ginny. I met her once when her school was here for the tournament."

"Well, we'll see."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey y'all. Hope everyone is doing well. I am, but life's been busy and hectic. Got tons of work, mostly essays and projects. I try to squeeze in a paragraph or two everyday, but it can be difficult considering everything else comes before fanfiction. I hope you guys like this…I'm trying! Please leave me a review to let me know what you think…:)**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter OR Pride And Prejudice. It's enough to make one depressed, no?**

**~-----~**

**"**Fleur won't be coming after all. But then again, neither will Bill. They wanted to spend time together as a couple. It's their first holiday."

"I can understand that. I would have liked to meet Bill; but from what I've heard of Fleur, maybe I'm being spared?"

"You have no idea!" Ginny whined and slid open the compartment door.

"This brings back memories." Ettie grinned and patted the cushioned seat. "Even more awkward hair, nose stuck in a book, and a couple friends who looked identical to myself," she chuckled and crossed her knees.

"You've put on makeup and everything." Ginny observed.

"I always wear makeup." Ettie said, confused.

"Hm. Well, something is different." Her eyes dissected her companion's appearance.

"I styled my hair." Ettie admitted sheepishly.

"It looks nice. Although I imagine George like the wind-swept look." There was a quiet moment of pause, with Ettie gazing out the window. They were departing Hogwarts. "You seem nervous, or maybe anxious."

"I am; I haven't had a real Christmas in three years. My last was at Hogwarts with the other Ravenclaws."

"Because You-Know-Who killed your parents, right?" Ginny inquired boldly.

"Right. And my uncle died too. Moody. So I didn't have anyone but my Ravenclaw counterparts to spend Christmas with. And even then, most of them left for home. So I'd hang around Pince's library, since she was always there."

"No way…Moody was your uncle?"

"Not in a blood-related way. But he seemed like it. Very good man."

"Hey, if you and George work out, we'll be your family. It'll be nice to have another sister."

"You have Fl-"

"She doesn't count." Ginny tossed her hand around.

Ettie smirked and reached into her bag.

"Reading?" Ginny asked, and curled her legs up onto the bench.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not. What's the title?"

"Oh…um…" Ettie blushed. "I've read it about a thousand times." She held the book out for the redhead to view.

"Pride and Prejudice. Hmm…I think I've heard of it. What's it about?"

Ettie launched into a passionate telling of the novel's premise, gushing about Mr. Darcy and throwing jabs at the direction of Miss Bingley.

"Why don't you read some to me? I've got nothing to do, and it sounds interesting."

"Well, if you insist." Ettie beamed and opened to her place marker. "Chapter Twenty-Eight. 'Every object in the next day's journey was new and interesting to Elizabeth; and her spirits were in a state of enjoyment…'"

~----------~

"Mum and dad are meeting us here." Ginny informed Ettie, who was preoccupied with finding their belongings.

"Here's yours, Ginny."

"You can just call me Gin if you want. It's shorter and wastes less breath."

"Alright then. Here's yours, _**Gin."**_

__"Thank you, Ettie."

"Ginny!" A familiar pair of parentals came rushing towards the two girls.

"Mum, dad!"

"We're so glad to see you." Molly expressed with tears threatening to spill out.

Ettie stood awkwardly behind Ginny and watched as the family greeted her with warmth. It was only Molly and Arthur, but she was sure once they arrived at the Burrow, the remainder of the family would swarm.

~-------~

When Ettie was ushered into the living room, there were fewer Weasleys than she had expected.

"Hey, Ettie." Fred greeted and took a bite out of a cookie.

"Hey," she replied, still confused.

"George is upstairs at the moment—he couldn't decide weather to wear a green shirt or blue." A man with a friendly face and long red hair joked. "I'm Charlie, George's brother."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ettiella Song."

"We're so glad to have you Ettie!" Molly gushed and fussed with Ginny's hair. "Honestly, did you not brush it at Hogwarts?"

"I'm honored to be here. Thank you for the invitation." Her eyes shifted to the staircase, eager to see George again.

"Oh, he'll be down in a minute. Probably working out an order for the shop or something." Molly assured, taking Ettie's coat from her arms. "It'll be nice to have another girl here, since Fleur isn't able to come. I trust you like Celestine Warbeck?" Her eyes were shining with hope.

"Yes! She was my father's favorite." Ettie felt her heart warm, and she instantly felt bonded with Molly.

"She's perfect." Molly exclaimed, clapping her hands and setting off for the kitchen.

"Song," George greeted from the top of the staircase, grinning enthusiastically. He took the steps two at a time and soon stood in front of her. "Glad you could make it."

"Glad to be here."

"So," Charlie broke the ice, "now that we're past the formalities, anyone up for Quidditch?"

~-----~

"So who am I not meeting this holiday?" Ettie asked, perched on Ginny's trunk. George was helping her unpack.

"Well, Bill. But he's with Fleur. Ron. He's out with Harry…wherever they went."

"Oh gosh…I came at the wrong time."

"On the contrary, I think it's helping mum." He spoke softly, so Molly wouldn't hear if she walked by. "She's got one less seat left empty at the table, and another mouth to feed…and _probably _another person to knit a sweater for. You're like a substitute for Ron or Percy…"

"Percy?" Ettie wondered aloud. She pushed herself to her feet and took the shirt George was holding and folded it herself.

"Another of my brothers. He works, eats, sleeps, breathes…just _lives _the Ministry. He calls us the blood traitors—but he abandoned us." His eyes were alive with hurt. "Oh well. He doesn't know a good thing when he sees one."

"He left **this **to immerse himself in the Ministry?"

"Don't you work for it?"

"I work _for _them, but I'm not _of _them. I supported the old Ministry, the one who wasn't afraid and wasn't easily manipulated."

"I admire that. Unfortunately, Perce is simply enamored."

"Many of them are. But then, many are not. No matter what happens, however dark our situation looks, there will always be a resistance."

George nodded. "That much is for certain. Do you want to see the garden?"

"Sure." With a flick of her wand she closed her trunk. He took her hand (which did not go unnoticed by Fred or Charlie) and led her out back.

"How's the shop?"

"It's going well. Busy since Christmas is approaching. I'm not complaining though."

"That's great, considering the state of Diagon Alley."

"So Ettie, I was thinking we could just talk. Get to know one another a bit more."

"I'd like that. It'd be nice to know a little bit more about the guy who's hand I'm holding." She smirked and glanced sidelong at him.

"Likewise."

"What's there to know really? I'm an auror, pretty much everyone knows my past…"

"No, no. I want to know **fun **things. What's your favorite color, book, activities…"?

"Okay, well, my favorite color is purple. I'm in love with all of Jane Austen's novels. Reading is one of my favorite activities. My favorite meal is probably Spanish rice. What else do you want to know?"

"Why do you almost always wear boots and dresses?"

"I've just done it for so long. Besides, I feel that boots make people look stronger, and more intimidating. I suppose I wore them when I was younger to boost my confidence."

"I wouldn't say intimidating…just more powerful." George said.

"Your turn." Ettie turned to him and walked backwards for a few paces. "What's it like to be George Weasley?"

"I was born on April Fool's day."

"Fitting." Ettie nodded.

"I never finished my seventh year of school, neither did Fred. We both put on a fireworks display and other shenanigans to make Umbridge angry."

"I was out of Hogwarts by that time, unfortunately."

"It was a great show…"

"So what about your ear? You said you lost it in a battle, but you never specified who the battle was with."

"Snape. He cursed it off."

"Really…" Ettie murmured, in awe.

"Yeah, bastard…"

Ettie's head snapped up at this and she bit her tongue. She looked over at George remorsefully.

_No use going and ruining it now. You trust Snape; he'd never trust __**you **__if you let that out of the bag._

"You okay Ettie?"

"Yeah. Just a bit cold actually." She feigned a shiver, and gladly agreed that it was time to head inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. **

**~------------~**

"Where do you think you're going?" Ginny asked, sitting upright underneath her quilted blanket.

"Out shopping. I haven't had a chance yet, and obviously I have quite a few people to buy gifts for." Ettie was fussing with her hair and rubbing peach colored blush onto her cheeks at the same time.

"Good luck with that," Ginny rolled her eyes, and threw her covers off. "Mum probably won't let you out of the house. She says it's dangerous."

"Of course it's dangerous, but I'm an auror." Ettie smirked, delivering a line she found herself needing to say more and more as times got worse. Their world was in jeopardy, but she knew she could handle it.

"Yes, we know. But mum is still concerned for our safety, including yours, even if you aren't a Weasley."

"Well, we'll just have to see. She can't _force _me to stay." Ettie wound her blue and bronze scarf around her neck for warmth; even after years of being out of school, she still wore her house colors proudly.

She tossed her saddlebag over her shoulder and took to the stairs energetically. In the kitchen sat Charlie and Mr. Weasley, both whom were eating toast and sipping juice.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, Charlie."

"Where are you headed this morning?" Arthur asked, putting his toast down onto his plate.

"Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley as well. I hope Flourish and Blotts hasn't closed down as well…"

"You're in luck. It's still open." Arthur confirmed.

"Good," Ettie smiled and looked over towards their fireplace in the living room. "May I ask a favor?"

"Of course."

"May I borrow a pinch of floo powder?"

"Be my guest." Arthur said, his voice filled with the morning's grogginess. Charlie gestured to the little flowerpot filled with powder, and Ettie gave her thanks.

She took the pot in both her hands and approached the fireplace. It had been a while since she had traveled through the Floo Network, but it was like riding a bike. She took just enough powder to do the trick, and raised her two fingers holding the substance above her head. With a sharp movement of her arm, she let the powder drift into the fireplace, and said distinctly, "Diagon Alley!"

~-----~

The Leaky Cauldron was rather empty and held a chill when Ettie stepped out of the fireplace. It still looked the same as she remembered, but its charm was lost. Tom nodded to her solemnly and she nodded back in greeting.

She shook the soot off of her dress and tucked her hands into her pockets. She entered the tiny courtyard that would serve as her entrance into Diagon Alley, and tapped the bricks accordingly.

In an almost habitual manner, Ettie looked around in wonder when she stepped into Diagon Alley. That awe was quickly diminished like it had when she was with George. It was still the dark and deserted shopping area that it had been the last time she visited.

Her fingers toyed with a crisp piece of parchment that was inside of her coat pocket. On it were the names Poppy, Minerva, Severus, Irma, George, Fred, Ginny, Charlie, Molly and Arthur. She had much to accomplish, and it did not help that her environment was less than inspiring.

Her first stop was Gringott's. Its shifted architecture was the only thing that had maintained its magic. Guards were standing at the door, and it made her feel apprehensive. Walking up the stairs was an uncomfortable experience. Inside, the grandeur was lost to high security.

"Hello, I'm Ettiella Song. I'd like to make a withdrawal."

"You have your key?" The goblin implored, and Ettie fished it out of her saddlebag.

"Here we are." She handed it to him and waited patiently for another goblin to accompany her.

~-----~

With her money jingling every time she took a step, Ettie made her way to Flourish and Blotts. She wanted to find something unique for Irma, even if their last encounter didn't end on a happy note. She was doubtful whether she would find anything the librarian had not read, but she still took to the shelves with determination.

The book she had decided on was in her hands when she spotted the large display of The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore. Ettie scoffed and walked straight passed them. Rita Skeeter would do anything to create a buzz around her name, even make a fool of herself. Ettie herself has experienced Skeeter's unrelenting petulance when Darien had been outted as a supporter of Voldemort and her name was linked with his.

At the apothecary, she looked for something that Severus might want. She hadn't the slightest idea what to get him, though she'd spent much of her youth hanging around the professor's office.

As she was inspecting a bucket of dead caterpillars, a hand clasped onto her shoulder. She squealed and bolted upright.

"Relax, it's me." George said calmly. "Well, me and Ginny."

"Mom blew a gasket when she saw you were gone." Ginny said in a disapproving tone. "She was more mad at dad and Charlie, though."

"What are you doing here?" Ettie asked, now composed.

George pulled the necklace from around his neck and smiled slyly. Ettie rolled her eyes and shoved it back down into his shirt.

"Don't go flaunting it." She looked around anxiously and then faced him again.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay. Mum wanted us to go with you."

"No, Gin. She wanted **me **to go. You begged her, and finally they let you go. I'm quite surprised they even said okay."

"Me too, miss 'mum won't let you out of the house.'" Ettie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at Ginny.

"What'cha doing in the apothecary anyways?" Asked George, grimacing at the caterpillars.

"Um…shopping?" Ettie answered, hoping he'd buy it.

"Who for?"

"I'm just looking around."

"That's kind of weird."

"Not really. Madame Pomfrey is always in need of ingredients for medicines, so I thought I might just pick something up if I see anything she may need. Why don't you guys head down to Florean's, my treat. I'll meet you." She said desperately.

"Florean is gone." Ginny answered, not seeing through Ettie for a moment.

"Just wait for me outside, okay?" Ettie grabbed a glass container and began scooping caterpillars and roots into it, barely paying any attention.

"Sure, we'll see you in a moment." George agreed, and walked out the door. Ginny, on the other hand, stayed in the exact same spot.

"What are you doing in the apothecary?" Ginny asked what her brother had earlier.

"I'm buying ingredients for potions."

"For who?"

"Why does it matter?" Ettie snapped, placing the container on the counter with more force than she intended. She put her palm onto her forehead and sighed. "Sorry."

"I'm just wondering why the girl my brother is infatuated with is buying caterpillars when she doesn't have any connection to potion making."

Ettie shut her eyes and shifted her weight onto one leg, with a hand resting on the glass counter top. She remained still for a couple moments, resembling a statue in contrapposto. "Snape." She said simply.

"Snape?" Ginny repeated in disbelief.

"Yes." She exhaled heavily.

"He…he killed Dumbledore. He cursed George's ear off…I can go on!" Ginny exclaimed in a whisper so that the employee in the back room could not hear.

"I know—that's the general perception. He's always been kind to me. He puts on this front—" Ginny held up her hand.

"I don't want to hear any more." Ettie's eyes were pleading with Ginny to not mention a word of what she had said. "I won't tell. I know you. You're _good_. I have to believe that you want nothing less than happiness and safety for my family. Why else would you still be with us?" She shut her eyes briefly and opened her mouth to speak, but then shut her lips again. When she opened her eyes, she was ready to let her voice be heard. "Your secret—it's not mine to tell. I trust you."

"Thank you Gin," Ettie said, now feeling alleviation of that potential stress.

"No problem. But if George wanted to know, I'd hope you'd tell him. He thinks the world of you, no matter how long you've know him. He needs you, especially now. The shop's been closed down, you know. He needs a distraction from that."

"He told me the shop was doing fine." Ettie remarked, her eyes squinted in confusion.

"He lied. Maybe he was embarrassed? At any rate, you would have found out today, anyways."

"I'm just going to pay for these." Ettie gestured to the mixed ingredients on the counter. She could mentally see herself sorting them out later, and she wrinkled her nose.

"I'll go out to George then." Ginny glanced at George, who was sitting on a bench. "If you ever want to tell me about…your _situation _with…" She couldn't bring herself to say his name, instead she got right into it, "let me know. I have an eager ear."

"You're too kind." She smiled half-heartedly at Ginny, and when the girl walked out the door, Ettie rang the bell on the counter.

~-----~

The trip to Diagon Alley was concluded at around lunchtime, and Ettie had a bag from Flourish and Blotts for Irma, a bag from the apothecary's for Severus, and a box from Twilfitt and Tatting's along with a bag with new quills for Minerva. Not that she was carrying any of them—George refused to let her.

Hogsmeade's streets were more populated than Diagon Alley, but it was stark in comparison to its former glory.

"What do you think your father would want?" Ettie inquired.

"I don't know. He's obsessed with Muggle objects, and seeing as you're half Muggle…maybe you could just get him some trinket he might like to fool around with." George offered.

"I could do that. Obviously I won't find it here though."

"Who else do you need to buy for?" Ginny asked.

"Madame Pomfrey, Charlie, your mother, you, and George."

"What did you have in mind?"

"For Poppy—Pomfrey—I was thinking some sweets and some nice tea from Madame Puddifoot's. And the ingredients I got already, of course." She added in for George's benefit. "For Charlie I thought I'd get him an assortment of treats from Honeyduke's, unless you can suggest something else. I have no idea what to get your mom."

"Mum will appreciate anything, really. As for Charlie, he'd love the sweets."

"And for you two?"

"Nothing." George answered immediately.

"Ha," Ettie laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, okay, I won't get you anything." She rolled her eyes. "Just pick something out."

~-----~

Madame Puddifoot's was their last stop, and the trio decided to settle down into a booth and order a couple drinks. Ginny was chatting up a friend of hers from school that she saw sitting at another table.

"I'm sorry about the shop George." Ettie murmured, taking his hand underneath the table.

"Ginny told you, huh?"

"Yeah."

"We had to shut it down because we're being watched. We're considered traitors to the Ministry. It's really dangerous for you to be associating with us, but we feel a little safer with you around. You really shouldn't have used the Floo Network though. That was pretty reckless."

"I wasn't thinking," Ettie mumbled, feeling ashamed.

"It's okay. We'll be fine." He squeezed her hand. "We're all allowed to make mistakes, even aurors." Ettie cringed.

"I shouldn't make mistakes. 'Constant vigilance.'" She quoted with a bitter laugh. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" She unlaced her fingers from his and rushed to the bathroom. Inside, the enormity of _everything _fell upon her shoulders, and rare tears fell down her face. They felt scalding as they made little paths on her cheeks. A wipe with her coat sleeve removed the droplets, and she stared at herself in the mirror.

In the reflective glass she saw her parents, Darien, Snape, Moody, the Weasleys…and all around her was darkness. She closed her eyelids tightly, and when she allowed herself to see again, she was ready to face the world with a strong face again.

Ettie pushed the door open and saw Ginny was now with George. He stood up and approached Ettie. She still had red eyes, and this concerned George.

"I'm sorry for that. And I'm sorry for being mindless." Breathily, "the Floo Network. How thick can I get?" She shook her head and looked up at George with burning eyes. "I'm ready to protect your family, no screw ups this time." She fell into George's embrace, and Ginny put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're here for you, too, Ettie." Ginny assured, and Ettie knew she was also referring to the issue of Severus Snape.

George nodded and kissed the top of Ettie's head. "Do you want to sit down for a bit more?"

"Sure." Ettie agreed, and sat down in their booth again. "I can't get over how careless I've been."

"Well, you just found out your uncle died." George noted. Ginny threw him a hard glare.

"I love you guys so much. I can't explain it." Her eyes were locked with George's. "I barely even _know _you. But it was instant affection. I felt the need to protect you and just be there for you. I feel safer with you. Maybe I've become complacent; I'm not sure. All I know is that I can't take this world on alone anymore. I've got so many things flying around me at once and it's all just hit me. The Ravenclaw in me says to just suck it up, be independent. But I don't want that anymore. I want to depend on someone, and I want them to depend on me. I grew up self-sufficient. I'm kind of sick of it."

George smirked. "Epiphany?"

"Major epiphany." Ettie chuckled.

"Want to go home?"

"Home." Ettie paused. "Now that sounds **nice**."

**A/N: Reviews please? Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series.**

**A/N: I'm really digging writing this story. It's my first HP fanfic, and I think it's going well so far. If you find any discrepancies between this and events in the books, I apologize. I'm trying to follow the book as well as I can….**

**~-------~**

Ettie was back at Hogwarts with a bag full of presents to distribute and questions aching to be asked. She found it hard to leave the Weasleys after speaking so intimately with George and Ginny, especially since she knew once they saw the back of her, they'd begin to speak of her emotional breakdown.

The first person on her list of recipients was Irma. She figured she should get the worst done with first. Her harsh words were still fresh in her mind, and she did not want to repeat the episode.

Ettie contemplated simply setting the gift down in front of the bolted doors, but fought that urge and knocked on the door.

The door squeaked open, and Irma pursed her lips.

"You're back. I didn't expect you to want to see me."

"I haven't forgotten the times you looked out for me, Irma. I bought you a little something for Christmas."

"Thank you." She accepted the wrapped book. "Happy Christmas, Ettiella." She said shortly, and then shut the door.

With a shake of her head, Ettie departed the library and decided to see Minerva next. She hadn't spoken to the Gryffindor head of house since she requested the password to the common room, and she suspected that Minerva would want to be filled in.

"Minerva?" She called, at first the classroom appeared empty, but then the Transfiguration teacher popped up from behind her desk.

"Oh, hello dear. I was just picking up a couple books that fell off my desk. Come in," She ushered with her hand for the girl to enter.

"You look tired, Minerva." Ettie observed. Her eyes scanned her former professor's face.

"I am. Things haven't been easy here. I'm sure you've noticed during your stay. Why are you back? Poppy told me you had gone off to stay with…your _friends_." She was being careful with her choice of words.

"I went out shopping and got you a gift. But I am staying with them."

"What an odd pairing." She remarked, her voice far off. "I never would have guessed."

"I really like him. The family is brilliant. Well, save the couple stragglers," she frowned, thinking of Percy.

"I suspect he'll come around sooner or later." Minerva assured.

"Oh, here's your gift!" Ettie suddenly remembered, and handed her the box.

Minerva opened it and smiled. "A new hat. It's lovely. And quills." She put the hat on and looked up at one of her favorite students. "Very thoughtful. Thank you very much, Ettie. You're a very special lady. I hope that you have a good break, and come back here ready to help Poppy and finish your…_internship_, shall we say?" She gave Ettie a meaningful look.

"I'm on my way to speak with him after I see Poppy. All me coming here has done is allow me to spend time with people who accept me, and allow me to become even more confused." She sighed. "I just don't know. I still trust him. Do you think I came here trying to disprove my gut feelings?"

Minerva nodded slowly. "I think that's why you came. You can't help but be curious. I know how close you felt to him."

"I should get going. I want to go 'home' as soon as I can." Ettie smiled.

"I bet that word sounds nice on your tongue." Minerva smiled back at her.

"You know it."

"Well go on then. Go make Poppy's day as you've made mine." Minerva stood up and strode over to Ettie. The two embraced and then said their goodbyes.

~-------~

Poppy was sleeping on a hospital cot, obviously worn to exhaustion. Ettie's mouth twisted into a saddened frown. The fact that Poppy was overworked was not a good sign. There were three students sleeping over in the hospital wing, and a tray packed with ointments and medicines did not bode well for the events of the day.

Ettie walked towards her mentor's bedroom. She tried to step lightly, but her boots made a staccato song on the concrete. She placed the bag of comforts onto Poppy's bed, and quickly scribbled a note to lay next to it, letting the nurse know it was from her.

She looked over at the bed that she would come back to after the break, and smiled half-heartedly. It was exactly the same as when she had left.

~------~

She could feel the darkness in the halls as she walked. The Carrows' presence was effective in creating an ominous atmosphere. She pondered how it must feel for the students to be trapped here everyday, when she herself, an auror, felt full of despair.

Snape was not in his classroom, so Ettie made the trek to the Headmaster's office. The only flaw came when she did not know the password. She sat on the steps, deciding to wait it out and hoping against all hope that the next person to come in or out would be Severus, or anyone _but_ the Carrows.

"Miss Song?" She jerked upright and looked up. Snape was peering down at her from behind his curtain of hair.

"Severus. I trust you're having a good holiday?"

"Is that really why you came back? To ask me whether or not I was enjoying my Christmas break? I know you, Ettie." He crossed his arms.

"We need to talk." She answered simply.

"Lemon-drops," Snape said lowly, causing Ettie to stare at him with widened eyes. He kept a password that was one Dumbledore would have used—had he even thought to change it? Or was it out of respect?

"Ettie, I know you have something you're itching to ask. So go ahead and ask it."

"I know that you'd like to know where I've been staying. So go ahead and ask." Ettie retorted.

"Ladies first."

"It'll make more sense if you ask first."

"Fine. Where have you been popping off to?"

"You better not tell a soul." Ettie warned, and he tilted his head as a promise. "The Weasleys."

He let out a dark laugh. "Your standards have lowered over the years, have they not?"

"They're wonderful people."

"I suppose you have a sweet spot for one of them. Am I wrong?" Snape challenged. He could read her like a book by now.

"You're right. He's the reason I'm here actually." She paused and stood up straight. She hoped at that moment that her boots made her look intimidating. "It's about something you've done to him."

"Ah…yes, one of the twins."

"George." She said firmly. "He says you cursed his ear off." She shrugged almost infinitesimally. "I want the truth."

"You don't believe your red-headed sweetheart?"

"Stop acting like a bitter old man." Ettie sneered. "I'm here because I believe that you're not as bad as you pretend to be, Severus. I think that deserves some respect from you."

"Fair." He nodded. "But would you believe what I said?"

"Of course. Because for some sick reason I still feel attached and in debt to you. I may have changed, like we discussed before, but some things don't change. I'm still someone who respects her elders, and their influence on my life. So, what's your side of the story?"

"The curse was never meant to hit Weasley. It was meant for a Death Eater."

Ettie smiled, but not for the reason Snape thought.

"See? Mockery is written on your face. You don't believe me."

"On the contrary, I've always had a good sense of truth. I need to for my job. As much as you dislike the Weasleys, I don't think you'd intentionally inflict permanent damage on one. At least I'd hope not—I hope to become a Weasley one day."

Snape made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a snort.

"That's hilarious."

"It's the truth." Ettie said, not in the least offended. She had expected it. It was all a part of his façade, or at least the one she _thought_ he wore. "I got you a gift." She pulled the jar of caterpillars out, and then another with the separated roots. "I couldn't think of a thing to get you. Plus I had George breathing down my neck. Couldn't have him thinking I was hanging with the ass that cursed his ear off."

"He called me an arse?"

"No. He called you a bastard." Ettie chuckled.

"You've got a complicated situation going on there, eh?"

"Mhm. But I'm better than ever, oddly enough."

"You should get going." Snape suggested.

"I should. They'll be wondering what's taking so long."

"That and the fact that Alecto and Amycus could come in at any moment."

"Did you really tell them that the password was 'lemon-drops?' They didn't make fun of you?" Ettie giggled. "Sorry. Never mind. You're right. I better go." She held the necklace up and waved before letting it meet her lips.

She couldn't wait to be in the Burrow again.

~-------~

**A/N: Please review so I can know what'cha think! **

**-Random fact about this story: Ettie was originally a Hufflepuff.**

**Playlist Songs (I'll be giving out a couple each chapter):**

_**Rise Today-Alter Bridge**_

_**Miserabile Visu (Ex Malo Bonum)-Anberlin**_

All We Know- Paramore Lonely Wheel-The Almost

_**Medicine Man-The Hush Sound**_

_**Resistance-Muse**_

_**Burn Out Brighter-Anberlin**_

_**You Better Pray-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

_**Life Is Beautiful-Sixx:A.M.**_

_**Get Out Alive-Three Days Grace**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

The Weasley household was busy making Christmas preparations, even if they were having fewer than they'd originally expected. Ettie eventually fell into the swing of things, rushing around with decorations hanging over all the appendages on her body.

Her favorite activity was cooking with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. They were both excellent cooks, and Ettie taught them some Muggle tricks to prepare a couple dishes. From what she could see, they were going to have quite a large Christmas feast.

After her last conversation with Severus, Ettie felt the urge to talk to Ginny. It wasn't the topic she desired to bring up with Christmas only a few hours off, but Ginny was there, and she had said she'd be willing to hear her out.

The boys were out playing Quidditch despite the bitter cold. Ettie watched on from the window above the kitchen sink with a smile on her face; all of the elements of a perfect holiday that she found to be ideal were happening all around her. She enjoyed games, which she considered Quidditch to be. She was longing to play something she could actually participate in, though. Perhaps she'd challenge one of the twins or Ginny to wizard chess. Her father had taught her when she was young, and it was a favorite game on holidays such as Christmas.

When the cooking began winding down, and they were on their last item, Ettie turned to Ginny.

"Gin," she bit her bottom lip, still contemplating whether or not to ask Ginny, "can we talk in a bit?"

Ginny looked a little surprised, but agreed all the same. Molly paid no mind to them; she was flying around, adding strands of tinsel to the cupboards.

Ettie wiped her hands on a towel, and then headed upstairs. She knew Ginny would follow her in a couple minutes, but for now she sat on her bed and thought of what to say. Where did she begin?

"Okay, Et. What's up?" Ginny let herself fall on her back onto her own bed, and cast her eyes towards Ettie.

"Going back to Hogwarts just the other night didn't help my state of mind at all," Ettie started, "I'm sure you know what this is about."

Ginny nodded and inhaled deeply. "That slime ball git that I hate to call my headmaster? Yeah."

"_Muffliato_," Ettie pointed her wand towards the door, and then pocketed her it. "I don't know what to think…"

"Start from the beginning." Ginny suggested.

"The beginning? You realize that was nine years ago?" Ettie smirked weakly. "My first year in Hogwarts went pretty well, actually. My parents were still alive. I remember it was hard to leave them in the States and travel all the way over here. I felt comfortable in Hogwarts though, and I was certainly happy with my sorting. Ravenclaw was the only house for me." Ettie chuckled. "Of course, looking back, Gryffindor was a fine option as well. I just felt that Ravenclaw was better choice. I excelled in my classes—especially Transfiguration and Potions. It was a little surprising to my parents, and those who knew my family. My mother was a Muggle, and my dad had been in Hufflepuff and was extremely proficient in Herbology and Astronomy. Dad was proud of me for having gotten into Ravenclaw, though. I remember sweating that talk out! I feared he'd be upset if he knew I hadn't made it into his beloved house. But all was well. That year flew by, and soon I was coming home. The train ride home was bittersweet. I missed my home, and my crazy Uncle Alastor. He was a good friend of my father's. My parents were never in the original Order, but both fought a war of words against The Dark Lord. My dad was a journalist for the Prophet. He wrote often scathing articles, which eventually did him in." Ettie licked her lips and looked down at her feet. "I came home to Alastor cooking lunch. Which let me tell you, is not something you'd ever want to experience." Ettie laughed genuinely. The subject may have been grim, but she still found pleasure in small precious memories. "I asked him where my parents were, because I obviously missed them. He told me they went out, and gave no more details. Later at night, I found him asleep on our recliner, and the latest issue of the Prophet was abandoned on the kitchen table. I nicked it, stole away to my room, read it, and was horrified. I demanded that Moody tell me everything." She glanced over at Ginny, who was watching with widened eyes and her mouth hanging slightly open. "So Moody watched over me for a while, apparating from the States and Europe on business. I almost didn't want to return to Hogwarts for my second year. What did I have to prove? To who could I prove my worth anymore? My parents, who were always so bold, were dead. That day when Moody took me to King's Cross Station, I looked over at him and realized I did have somebody who was there for me. _He _was who I could aspire to please. I already admired him greatly for what he did on a day-to-day basis. When he would come back from busting a dark wizard, I was always fascinated with the details. Articles in the Prophet about aurors catching somebody were like my sustenance. It made me feel safer, and it made me want to provide that same kind of comfort.

Moody told me that if I really wanted to become an auror, I'd have to work hard—maybe even more than I had the previous year. I was ready though. So I thought." Ettie rolled her eyes. "I wasn't expecting to totally alienate myself from everyone else. I became somewhat of a loner. My parents' death had taken its toll on me like I never would have thought. My grades suffered, especially in Potions. I found it hard to concentrate with that monotonous voice of his. When Moody found out, he set me straight. He told me there was 'no way in hell' I'd be able to become an auror if I was no good at Potions. He told me he knew I was a great student, that last year proved it. I needed to shape up. So I stayed after class and sometimes came at night after meals to Snape's office, and he helped me brush up. It was awkward at first, but then we became friends I suppose. Once I was at my peak performance again, I realized I didn't really want to stop coming after class. There was something about Severus that I connected to. I think he lost someone dear to him, or something, and he knew I had lost my parents. He never really told me it though. He always seemed so conflicted. We continued to have our after school 'Potions lessons' throughout that year. I'm sure that also kept the other kids away—the fact that I spent my free time studying with Snape. But a few still hung around me. Amanda was a good friend, and Estella. And then there was Darien; you can't forget him. I was twelve when we began going out, and sixteen when it ended. That was my fifth year, so your first year, I believe. The very beginning of the year. He didn't return to Hogwarts. His family was in association with 'The Dark Lord,' which was terribly ironic since he had killed my family. It didn't make sense. I began my fifth year broken again." Ettie shook her head. "He was an ass."

"I remember reading about that. Skeeter did a number on you, eh?"

"She sure did, Gin. The whole school hated me, except maybe the Slytherins. Skeeter made me out to look like I was guilty as well. Not too much later, Darien was dead. Can't say he didn't deserve it. Long story short, I spent that year in the Potion classroom as well. Severus confided in me about his situation when he was in school. It made me feel better, but seeing what he'd become wasn't promising. I was just glad someone would still talk to me besides Moody. Moody gave me the necklace once my parents died so we could communicate at night—so I wouldn't be so lonely. I got the second one when I graduated. I had no idea until Moody clued me in that Snape was a Death Eater, or had been one. It was shocking. Yet, that didn't change my mind about _him. _Why Darien's association rattled me, but Snape's didn't is still a mystery to me. The only time in my schooling that I did not have Severus as my confidant and friend was my seventh and final year. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was in full swing, and Moody was also there teaching. Or at least, what appeared to be him. I should have known it wasn't him—he had us all fooled. With him around, I wasn't even going to pretend it was okay to hang around with someone who could have still been a Death Eater." Ginny was deep in thought; she had her chin propped up by both of her palms, and her eyes were squinted. Suddenly, a look of revolt warped her face.

"You liked him didn't you?"

"Maybe. I haven't been able to be sure. I know that sounds silly, but I was confused."

"Obviously!" Ginny squealed, still mortified.

"Well nothing's ever happened. He's never shown interest, so it's a moot point now. I'm simply trying to explain to you why I still trust him. Yes, he killed Dumbledore. Sure, he cursed George's ear off. I've talked to him, and he's given me answers that lead me to believe he has a good explanation. So banish me to St. Mungo's if you don't believe me, but I _know _Severus Snape. I don't think he did anything with ill intent."

"You're biased. He probably had a sick fascination with you or something."

"Maybe _you're _biased." Ettie countered.

"We're just going to keep arguing." Ginny deduced, and smiled. "I'm glad you've told me. It makes me understand…a **little.** I say just let everything work itself out. Hopefully You-Know-Who will be dead before we even know where his allegiance lies."

"I second that." Ettie nodded and hopped off the bed. "I hear the boys coming in. We should get them to sample the fruits of our labor—I'm sure they're starving."

Ettie led the way downstairs and Fred smirked at her appearance. Ettie looked down, and realized she still had her apron on that so conveniently said 'kiss the cook.'

"Oh, George is gonna love _that_," Fred sniggered and Ettie shook her head as her cheeks reddened.

"Why don't you just shut up and try the potatoes?"

**A/N: Kind of fluffy…it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to…Reviews please?**

**Songs from Playlist:**

Paralyzer-Finger Eleven

**Almost Here-The Academy Is**

Summer Summer-The Almost We Are Broke-Paramore

**Hands Down-Dashboard Confessional**

**Crush-Glee Cast Version**

**Monster-Lady GaGa**

**The Running Free-Coheed and Cambria**

**Long Forgotten Sons-Rise Against**

**I Never Told You What I Do For A Living-My Chemical Romance**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

A/N: Please let me know what you think of this story. I really enjoy writing it and appreciate all the feedback I've gotten—it makes me even more excited to write it.

P.S. I've been putting songs at the bottom of the story lately, and I was wondering if you had any songs that remind you of the story? Just curious :)

P.P.S. I took some liberty with a couple details here and there—it's a fanfic, please bare with me.

~-----------~

Ettie's eyes opened to a still-dark room. Ginny was fast asleep in her bed, so when Ettie got out of hers she took special precaution.

She slid into a pair of slipper-flats and headed to the bathroom with an armful of clothing. She twisted the doorknob on the bathroom door and was hit with the feeling of steam. Her morning grogginess still had the upper hand, and it took her a moment to react.

"Oh my God…I am _so_ sorry!" She slapped a hand over her eyes and turned around on her heels.

"Et, it's okay. I have a towel on." George chuckled. "Happy Christmas."

"I'd say," Fred jested as he walked by with a bagel in his hand. "Maybe you don't need the gift after all, George." He winked and George threw him a dark look, though his lips held a hint of a smile.

"I guess I'll just wait on taking a shower." Ettie blushed to a deep scarlet color.

"You sure? There's enough room," George joked.

"Yeah, I'll pass." Ettie managed a twitch of her lips, still paralyzed with embarrassment. "Just let me know when you're done."

"Will do."

~--------------~

Ettie returned to Ginny's room, utterly mortified.

"Oh no, what happened?" Ginny asked, as if she were a telepath.

"You're up now?" Ettie teased. "I just walked in on your brother in the shower. Thank God he was done."

"I think I would have died. Gross!" Ginny stuck out her tongue.

"I guess he doesn't lock the door, huh?"

"Apparently not. Guess you don't knock?"

"Fair enough." Ettie conceded. "Still not a good way to begin Christmas."

"Aw, c'mon. I see that look in your eyes. Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it." Ginny chuckled.

"Okay, a second ago you were just saying it was gross."

"Gross for me. You're the one who has the hots for him."

Ettie tucked her clothes under her arm again and thought of an appropriate answer.

"I guess it wasn't a** terrible **way to begin Christmas."

"Ettie?" George knocked on the door, even though his head was already poking through the doorway.

"Done?"

"Yep, it's all yours now."

"Thanks." Ettie waved to Ginny, and then walked passed George.

~------------~

Once she was showered and dressed in her finest (a pure white, mid-thigh dress with modest ankle-high boots), Ettie joined Ginny at the kitchen table. The boys had all eaten and were off doing who-knows -what, and Molly was holed up her in bedroom. She would not say why, and Mr. Weasley didn't say a word either.

Ginny and Ettie mused about what they thought the day would be like. Would Molly break down, or would her spirits stay as high as they were the night before?

"Mum was honestly a wreck when Ron left…now that it's Christmas, it may get disastrous."

"Your mom is amazing. She's so caring. I'm sure she'll pull through. If Ron was my son, I'd be proud." Ettie said with her whole heart.

"You haven't met Ron though," Ginny grinned. "I'm sure you will soon enough. Hopefully Harry and Hermione too."

"I remember you mentioning that they were his friends. I'd love to meet both of them…but meeting Harry would be an event. I know what it's like, to a slightly lesser degree. You-Know-Who didn't try to kill **me, **but he still killed my parents. That's what I'm 'known' for."

"I think he'd like to meet you too. I miss him."

"You mean Ron?"

"No, Harry. But I miss Ron as well."

Ettie peered over at Ginny, who suddenly was preoccupied with her cereal.

"You love Harry, right?"

"Yes."

The two sat in silence for a couple moments before Arthur came back downstairs.

"Mum will be out in a few minutes, then we can get started with the festivities." He clapped his hands together and was grinning like a fool. "I think we're going to play Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess first."

"Really?" Ettie beamed.

"Of course, it's tradition." Arthur answered, pleased with her enthusiasm.

"I love games. My family used to play them all the time."

"I'm just going to get those boys." Arthur said, and walked off.

"Excited are we?" Ginny asked.

"You have no idea. I haven't been in a situation that's felt so natural as this before."

~----------~

"Who knew you were a chess champ, Ettie?" Charlie slapped her on the back.

"I played it all them time when I was younger." Molly was glowing as she watched the scene play out.

"How about some presents now?" Arthur proposed.

"Yeah!" Fred yelled and pumped his fist into the air.

"Alright then." Their father got up off the couch and picked up a couple presents and distributed them among the boys and Ginny. Molly did the same, handing the last one to Ettie. It was soft and felt like clothes underneath the wrapping paper.

Ettie tried to open it as civilized as she could—the wrapping paper was beautiful.

"Oh, just rip it, Ettie!" Ginny urged. Molly watched with her hands clasped in front of her. When Ettie removed it from the paper, she saw it was a sweater just like the ones the other Weasley's had, only hers was cobalt blue with a bronze 'E' on it.

"It's wonderful." Ettie said, and immediately tugged it over her dress. She could almost feel the care that went into its making. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, just call me Molly."

"Okay, Molly." Ettie got up and hugged the woman warmly.

"I had to finish it this morning. I wanted it to be perfect."

Ettie's lips were stretched so wide that her cheeks began to ache. "Thanks." She sat back down next to Charlie and George and watched them open more gifts from their parents.

Soon, it was her time to give gifts. Ginny and George had already picked theirs out. Ginny had gotten some sweets and a book on Quidditch, and George had loaded up on various Zonko's products.

"Maybe we can use these fireworks later tonight." George suggested with a hopeful tone of voice.

"I don't know, George. We have people watching us. We're in enough danger as it is." Molly advised.

George looked put out but nudged Ettie and said, "We'll save them for some special time."

Charlie was happy with his sweets, and Fred was as well. Fred had been given a couple fireworks too, something George had insisted on.

It was Molly's turn to open her gift. Ettie had gotten the Weasley matriarch some flowers that would never lose their fragrance, and also a simple silver bracelet.

Ettie watched her in anticipation; she desperately wanted her to like the gifts.

"Thank you so much, Ettie. This is gorgeous," she lifted her wrist, which was now adorned with the jewelry. "And the flowers are too."

"I have something for you too, Mr. Weasley."

"You didn't have to, Ettie."

"Of course I didn't; I wanted to." She said and handed him a bag.

He rummaged through the tissue paper and pulled out the first box.

"What's a stah-pler?"

"A stapler." Ettie giggled. "It allows you to put papers together, so you can look at them easily. It's a Muggle object."

At this his face lit up.

"Fascinating! You're half Muggle, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"I like you." His eyes twinkled and he pulled the other thing out of the bag. It was a heavy book. "'The Nature of Technology.'" He read aloud.

"It's a book all about Muggle technology. Our way of making things work and move, a science we use to make life easier. Our 'magic,' so to speak."

His eyes were round like saucers as he flipped through the book. It was filled with colorful photos of power plants, computers, and MP3 players.

"I'm glad you like it." Ettie smiled broadly, and felt George's arm encircle her shoulders. She tilted her head up towards him and they shared an intimate glance.

"George, didn't you have something for Ettie?" Ginny asked, deliberately to remind him.

"Oh! Yeah."

He pulled his arm back and leapt to his feet. He picked up the last present under the tree and placed it in Ettie's hands. It was long and thick, and on top was another package, which was shorter and thinner.

Ettie used the same precaution while opening it as she did with Molly's. George was watching anxiously.

"A Jane Austen anthology!" Ettie enthused. "Ginny must have told you."

"She did."

"It must have been hard to get it. I'm sure Flourish and Blotts doesn't stock these," she gestured to the book.

"It wasn't that hard." George shrugged. "Open the other one." He nodded to the smaller present.

Ettie opened it to reveal a picture frame. It was a plain black frame with a black and white photograph inside. The people were shifting minutely and smiling into the camera. All except for one person: Alastor Moody.

"The original Order of the Phoenix." Ettie muttered. She was entranced.

"We had the picture with us when we formed Dumbledore's Army. You were out of school by then, though. We made a copy of the picture because our mum and dad were in it. We thought you might like a copy of it, too. We know how much he meant to you." Ginny answered with a sympathetic half-smile.

Ettie pressed her lips together and shut her eyes for less than two seconds and then embraced George. He returned the hug, and patted her back.

"Sorry he couldn't be with you today. We need him the most now." George whispered into her ear. She shook her head and inhaled.

"No. That's the way it was meant to be." She looked around at everyone with watery eyes. "This is a great gift. Alastor wasn't exactly fond of taking pictures." Ettie laughed. "This is even more rare than Jane Austen in Flourish and Blotts!"

"I'm glad you like it," George smiled lip-sidedly, apparently not sure which emotion he should be displaying.

"I wish we could blow off those firecrackers; it would be a proper send off for a great day."

"I wish we could too. We will, soon." He laced his fingers with hers and they turned to face the family who were gearing up for another round of Wizard's Chess.

**A/N: Playlist songs!!!**

**Seize the Day-Avenged Sevenfold**

**Born For This-Paramore**

**Papercut-Linkin Park**

**River Below-Billy Talent**

**Breathe-Anberlin**

**MK Ultra-Muse**

**Homecoming-Hey Monday**

**The Stone-ASHES dIVIDE**

**What You Waiting For?-Gwen Stefani**

**321.-Hawthorne Heights**

**Reviews please? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…Anything you recognize is property of J.K. Rowling!**

"You're back!" Poppy exclaimed, bolting upright in her bed.

"Yes. I got back just this hour."

"How was your holiday with the Weasleys?"

"Very good. Towards the end I felt like a hindrance, though." Ettie sighed. "Molly was in pretty bad shape after Christmas. Three of her boys weren't there; I'd imagine that'd be pretty hard on someone."

"Quite. And George?"

"Great," Ettie smirked and gestured to the wall. The picture frame was hanging above her bed. "That's part of my Christmas gift."

"How nice! So are you two…?"

"Together?" Ettie finished Poppy's sentence. "No. I don't know what we are." She swung her legs back onto her bed and laid down. "A girl can dream, right?"

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, leaning against her pillows. "To not snatch a girl like you up!"

"You glorify me too much, Poppy." Ettie chuckled. "Whatever happens happens I guess. I **am **here to monitor the situation…to see if my suspicions about Snape are true. Work before love."

"When have you ever let yourself have fun, Ettie?" Poppy inquired. "Ever since Darien you've never **let** yourself have time for love, or at least dating!" Poppy's eyes were wide and wild. "You are _such _a Ravenclaw!"

"You say that like it's terrible." Ettie grimaced. "I'm a work-driven girl."

"You've met someone you genuinely like. You better not let him slip by." Poppy warned.

"Ugh! I know, Poppy." She rolled onto her side and stared at the picture hanging on the wall. What the hell would Moody think if he knew she was going out with a Weasley twin? Would he approve?

~----------~

Ettie walked through the damp grass with a sense of purpose. The Quidditch pitch was only a little further, and she saw no one in the stands. It was an ideal place to sit and just…_think._

The Ravenclaw section was barren, and she climbed the steps one by one until she found the place she used to sit as a student. Her hands were encased in gloves, which was a good thing since the air was biting. She tried to remember the Gryffindor games, and tried even harder to imagine George flying around. It was difficult; she was never one for watching the games. She was merely there with her house, experiencing the camaraderie. Now she wished she'd paid more attention.

"Excuse me?" A girl's voice called from a couple steps below. Ettie was broken from her trance, and she cast her eyes downward.

"Yes?"

"May I come up?"

"Of course." Ettie said, shifted uncomfortably. She'd planned to spend the day alone.

"I'm Sam." The girl introduced herself, and sat a good foot away from Ettie.

"Ettiella."

"Sorry for bothering you. I just needed to get away."

"What happened to your wrists?" Ettie wondered aloud, and then regretted it. She hadn't thought before she spoke.

"I've been speaking out. Guess it's my inner Gryffindor. To tell you the truth, I never thought I belonged in the house. The damn Carrows bring out the best in me." She smirked.

"You were tortured." Ettie understood now. "I wish I could change that."

"Who are you to them? You can't be a student."

"I'm not. I'm interning with Madam Pomfrey." Ettie didn't plan on telling the girl she was an auror; she hoped that much information would suffice.

"She's helped me a lot this past break. I didn't go home. I told my mum and dad I had a lot of studying to do, and that being here to do it would be better. I just didn't want them to see this." She lifted both her wrists. They were badly bruised, and cut in some areas.

"I understand that."

"So why were you out here? You looked deep in thought," Sam faced Ettie. Her eyes were questioning and eager to listen.

"You're a Gryffindor," Ettie stated, "Do you know Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes. Nice girl. Spunky."

"I really like her brother. Maybe love. I don't know. It's all so fast for me to comprehend. I spent the break with them, and it went really well…but we're not official yet."

"Just tell him."

"It's not that easy, Sam."

"Sure it is." She nodded. "You like him. Just tell him."

"I guess I'm just old fashioned. I like it more when the guy asks the girl out."

"Old fashioned won't get you anywhere these days." Sam shook her head and smiled slyly. "**You **gotta reel them in."

"I guess."

"You guess." She snorted.

"I'm a confident girl." Ettie asserted. "I'm a hard working girl. I'm a strong girl. But I am not a forward person when it comes to relationships."

"Maybe a Weasley is just what you need." Sam chuckled and stood up. "I better get going. It's becoming kind of cold. You should probably come in soon, too."

"Say hey to Ginny for me." Ettie said.

"Sure. Nice talking to you, Ettiella."

"Same to you."

~------------~

Ettie was asleep when she heard footsteps approaching her bed. Her eyes popped open and she felt paralyzed under the covers.

The footsteps drew nearer and nearer, and Ettie allowed herself to glance sideways towards Poppy. The healer was still fast asleep.

"Ettie?" A voice whispered, and it put Ettie to ease automatically.

"George?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What…?" Then she blinked a couple times, cleared her throat, and sat up. She finally realized what was going on. "What are you doing here, George?" She whispered inimically.

"I wanted to talk."

"That's not what the necklaces are for!" Ettie said in an austere tone.

"I'm sorry." He said curtly. "I missed you."

Ettie's gaze softened and she reached out and took his hands in hers.

"I'm sorry. I've been a little uptight lately." She sighed. "Don't get me wrong—it is still dangerous here."

"I just wanted to see you." He explained. "I _know _it's dangerous here. That's why I came. To see if you were okay."

"George, I'm fine…I'm an-"

"Auror. I know." George interrupted. "Et—don't you ever find that you want someone to protect you?"

"I've never really entertained the thought."

"Well, here I am. In the flesh."

"What are you saying?" Ettie asked.

"I'm asking if you're willing to be a little less independent." His eyes were sparkling. "Will you allow me to take care of you? And you me?" He tightened his grip on her hands. "Be my girlfriend, Ettie."

Ettie was frozen again, and maybe it was also because she was scared.

"I don't know what to say." She responded distantly.

"Say yes." George grinned triumphantly.

"It's not that easy." Ettie mumbled, feeling uncomfortable and a villain for crushing the optimistic redhead.

"Of course it is; not to bring up a sore subject, but you don't have anyone to object to us. Your parents can't protest from beyond the grave."

"It's not that I don't want to be with you—I do! I swear. I just feel like something isn't right."

"For someone who preaches independence and self-reliance on decisions, you certainly aren't a good example right now. Who are you yielding to? Who are you afraid of angering?"

"No one." Ettie said hastily. After a couple moments, "Okay." She truckled. "I'll be your girlfriend." It all seemed so juvenile to her, and yet, inside she couldn't help but feel that it was a moment of vagary. He was her prince charming coming to cheer her up in this now-hell-hole. So why couldn't she just be happy?

"Good. Although I'd expected you to be more ecstatic."

"We won't be able to see each other much." Ettie warned. "I'm here…and you're there."

"Look, Et, I know you're helping Pomfrey out-"

"I'm not just here for Pomfrey, George. I'm here to keep an eye on this situation, to make sure the kids are all right. And to see if-" She nearly choked on her words, but soon gained composure.

"To see if what?" George urged.

"Ask your sister." Ettie felt cowardly.

"But Ettie, we're a couple now, I should be allowed to know!"

The door burst open suddenly, and George shielded Ettie with his arms. She groaned from behind his protective stance, and saw the man who she wanted to see least at that moment.

Snape.

"Dammit."

A/N: Reviews please? Thanks for reading everyone. Did this one seem shorter? I think it was. Hmmm…hopefully the next one won't be.


	15. Chapter 15

"Your carelessness surprises me, Miss Song." The towering man droned.

"It's not her fault." George affirmed defiantly.

"Go home George." Ettie told her protector. He made no move to leave.

"I'd listen to her, Mr. Weasley."

"Have you lost your mind, Ettie?! Me, leave you with **him**?!"

"Just go, George. I'll be fine."

"He killed Dumbledore! He did _this_," George pushed his hair back and exposed what remained of his ear.

Ettie looked him straight in the eyes and told him, "Leave." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

He looked like he was about to give another stubborn remark, but merely nodded his head slowly.

"'Kay. I'll leave." He glared at Snape. "If you touch her I swear I'll slit your throat."

"I'll hold you to that, Weasley."

George's eyes were alight with fire. He was torn between keeping his word and just staying. He produced the necklace from beneath his shirt and said goodbye with a kiss to its jewel-encrusted frame.

"Get dress and meet me in the hospital wing." Snape spat. He swooped out of the bedroom and left Ettie fearful for once.

In another act of defiance, Ettie pulled on her sweater from Molly along with a pair of rarely worn jeans.

"Severus, I swear I told him-"

"Whether you told him or not is beside the point. The fact is I came in and found you with him. It was reckless."

"I told him-"

"No excuses, Song. If you can't train your animal-"

"George is _not _an animal. He's sweet, and admittedly, a little over protective. But I told him-"

"Obviously he didn't hear you."

"**Shut up**! Just stop talking! You must _love _to hear your own voice." Ettie laughed hysterically. "I told him not to come. And when he came I let him know he shouldn't be here. You know why he came here, Severus?" Ettie paced back and forth on the cool stone floor. "He came to ask me to be his. Honestly, I've never felt like this about someone. It like it was written in my DNA. You _know _me, Severus. I'm not someone with her head in the stars. I love him. It should have been a happy moment. I told him no at first, because I knew you wouldn't approve. It was like kicking a damn puppy! To say no to the guy I want more than anything else…for _you! _I'm insane!" She said the last remark in a high-pitched, searching voice. "Why? Why do I care? Poor George. He has no idea his _girlfriend _actually cares about Professor Snape. If he knew I'm on your side…if he knew I **hung out with you…**He'd never want me. That's why I said no. I still believe in you, Sev." Her voice became softer, gentler. "But he'll find out. Ginny knows. It's only a matter of time." Ettie rested against a bedside table and sighed. "I guess I have to tell him." Ettie began to fiddle with her necklace.

Snape just nodded.

"If he leaves me I'll have no one." Ettie groaned miserably.

"You'll have me." Snape contended reluctantly.

"Do I? Are my reasons for trusting you justified, then?" Ettie perked up.

"I'd hope so."

"Thanks, Severus." Ettie ran a hand through her bed-head hair.

"You **are** still good at Occlumency, correct?"

"Of course. I need to be."

"Good. Because the Carrows are, too." Snape stared at her intensely. Ettie understood; she now knew something vital. Amycus and Alecto could not know, or else it would be both of their heads. "And I'll be watching you carefully, but I'm sure you guessed that already."

"I figured." Ettie frowned. "When I go see George I'll let him know he's not allowed anywhere near here by any means."

"When you see George?"

"I need to check in on him. He's probably livid."

"Do it quickly. Two hours maximum. You're to be back here by the first class, so you can help with a presentation."

Ettie nodded, and then began her journey to the Weasley's.

~-----------~

"Molly, where's George?"

"He's upstairs in his room, honey. He didn't look to happy, so be careful."

"That's my fault." Ettie groaned and took to the stairs. "George!"

"He's not here right now, but you can leave a message with me." Fred winked.

"I _really _need to talk to him."

"Certainly seems that way."

Ettie rolled her eyes. She pushed the twin out of the way. George was lying on his bed with a furrowed brow.

"We need to talk." Ettie sat on the edge of the bed. Fred was poking his head into the room, and Ettie slammed the door in his face with a flick of her wand. "Please listen to me."

"You told me to leave you…with Snape! And that's **after **you pretty much rejected me."

"I love you, George." Ettie pronounced. "And you _do_ deserve to know what's going on."

"You love me?" George was stunned for a moment, but then a small smile took over his face. "I love-"

"Wait." Ettie interrupted. "Don't say it yet. Wait." She paused, and then began. "Snape is a friend of mine. He has been since I was younger. When my parents died, when I had no friends at school—he was there. When Darien stabbed me in the back, guess who I ran to? He was **always **available to talk to. Even after all he was supposed to have done, I still love him. Not like I love you. It's different. He was my guardian. He taught me valuable life skills, like Occlumency. He's protecting me at Hogwarts. I know it. How else have I _not_ had a run in with the Carrows? When Dumbledore was killed and all hell broke loose, I still trusted him. I knew I couldn't rest unless I knew for myself. That's why I'm there. And after my time there, I feel safe. He's a good man. He has to be." Ettie smiled somberly.

"So you an Snape…are friends?"

"I know. It's hard to believe. That's why I wasn't terrified yesterday, at least, I wasn't terrified for **me**. You're really not supposed to be there. He'll protect me, but not a Weasley."

"I understand now." He subconsciously touched the place where his ear once was.

"It wasn't meant for you." Ettie said off-handedly.

"What?"

"Your ear. The curse wasn't aimed at you."

George nodded. "Hey Et?"

"Yeah, George?"

"I still love you." He sat up and cupped her face in his hand. "It was instant. Your caring side was the first 'you' I saw. And I _knew _you. You _knew _me."

"It was instant." Ettie echoed.

The pair's lips met in a moment of tender truth.

"Destiny." George breathed in a whisper when their lips parted.

They smiled at each other and relished in the moment. Ettie covered her mouth and then turned away, trying to stifle her giggles.

"What? Do I have lipstick on me or something?" George demanded playfully.

"No, no. It's nothing. I'm just happy."

"That's a good thing. I'm happy too."

A comfortable silence passed before Ettie dared to speak.

"Speaking of destiny, there's something that's been on my mind." Ettie said, leaning against George.

"Shoot."

"What if Fred had come to check on Ginny? Would I have fallen for him? Was it just the **time **I was supposed to react to someone? Or would it have always been you?" Ettie's blue eyes questioned George's.

"It would have always been me. There's no one else for you." He answered confidently.

"Good answer." Ettie chuckled. "It's just been bothering me."

"Don't let it. Obviously we're supposed to be together, because you're here. If we weren't, you'd be having this conversation with Fred. I have no intention to share you with him."

"Is it eight-thirty already?" Ettie asked.

"Yep. Why?"

"I need to go back soon. Sooner rather than later."

"Snape's waiting?" George asked in a disappointed tone.

"He is. I know he's going to keep an eye on me from now on. I have to help with class."

"That sounds delightful." George rolled his eyes. "Don't have too much fun without me."

"I'll try." Ettie smirked. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Better be. We're official now; you can't go running off on me."

"Why would I do that?" Ettie questioned, and readied herself for her departure.

"Dunno. Just don't."

"I don't know if I could."

**A/N: Cheesey! Reviews?**

**Thanks to grumpypirate, who reviews almost every time I update! And to annagray, for the reviews as well! It keeps me motivated.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ettie dashed from the hospital wing upon her arrival. She still had thirty minutes before classes would begin, but she knew Snape would appreciate her showing up early.

"Here she is: Miss Song." Snape stared into Ettie's eyes and she immediately heard him in her mind: "Put up your guard."

"Good morning, Severus." Ettie walked deeper into the classroom. Amycus and Alecto were standing to the left of Snape.

"Severus told us about you. You're interning with Pomfrey."

"Yes, ma'am." The formal and respectful address felt bitter on her tongue, but a pleasant smile accompanied the words nonetheless.

"Call me Alecto. Any friend of Severus is a friend of mine." She smiled, but it looked more like a sneer.

"Miss Song excels at Potions. She was one of my best students not too long ago. She has a gift."

"Good. That's a great honor." Amycus said.

"Thanks. I think so too."

"You two should go to your respective rooms. The students will be out of breakfast soon and classes will start."

"Alright then. Have a good lesson, Severus. You too, Song."

Ettie breathed a sigh of relief when the Carrows left the cavernous dungeon.

"They're on to me." She stated. Snape agreed with a moment of silence.

"We're brewing the Draught of Living Death today with the sixth years. I expect you remember how to make it?"

"Of course." Ettie nodded, and fetched the appropriate ingredients from the closet.

"Here they come." Snape announced, and Ettie set the jars and bottles on the table.

"Don't sound so excited to enrich minds." Ettie smirked.

"It would be enriching if they paid attention."

"Maybe having me do it will help." She shrugged.

"In what way?"

"I'm not too bad to look at, am I?" She chuckled. "I'm more relatable than say, hmm, a thirty-something who barely cracks a smile."

As the students filed in, Ettie received many curious glances. Snape soon addressed their burning question.

"This is Miss Song. She's helping us today. She will be treated with the same respect I expect from you. Am I making myself clear?"

"Aw, come on Severus." She hit him playfully on the arm, and the kids' eyes widened. "Call me Ettie. But I do hope you'll respect me." Ettie was flattered by the looks on the male students' faces. She likened it to when the girls were swooning over Professor Lockeheart. Ettie didn't deny that she thought it was a little deserved on her part; she had fixed herself up a bit. But she was in no way a Veela. "We're going to be brewing up Draught of Living Death. Sound fun? Good. Let's get started."

~---------~

Minerva had her door bolted. That wasn't good…

"Minerva? It's me. It's Ettie." She knocked again, hoping for a more promising response this time.

"Ettie?" A cautious voice that Ettie knew so well asked.

"Yes."

The door creaked open and Ettie slipped inside. Minerva looked distressed, and her hat sat askew on her head.

"The Carrows just interrogated me…about you." Her eyes were wide and fearful. Ettie felt her own heart stop, and leaned against the doors.

"I knew it. It was the way they looked at me. I have to leave." She squeezed her eyes shut with her index finger and her thumb. "That's why I came to you. I wanted to ask you if I should leave. I guess I have my answer."

"And go where?"

"My apartment." Ettie answered. "Where I was before here."

"Is it safe?"

"Safe as anywhere."

Minerva shook her head. "This is getting dangerous."

"I'm leaving." Ettie said definitely. "I'm leaving now. As soon as I tell Poppy." She paused. "You know me: I don't run unless I'm truly in danger. I think I am. There's going to be a war. A _war. _I need to go. I need to relax. I just need to get away so I'm prepared. You need to take care of this school, Minnie. If anyone can, it's you." She took McGonagall's cold hands in hers and looked her direct in the eyes. "Though Flitwick was my head of house, I always felt you were. I looked up to **you**. You're headstrong. You're brilliant! You can take care of them. You always **have**. When all the crazy things were happening at Hogwarts during my schooling, **you** were on top of it. Hogwarts needs you."

"Thank you, Ettie."

"Tell Severus for me. I'm going to go get my things and tell Poppy. Then I'm going."

"Stay safe, and don't let Weasley threaten your safety."

"Minerva!" Ettie gasped. "He won't! His own family is being watched."

"I know. I'm just worried for you."

"Don't be. I'm nervous enough for the both of us. Just stay strong."

~----------~

Ettie stepped off the bus and looked up at the towering apartments. Somewhere up there was hers.

She entered the parking garage and smiled gently at her red 80's BMW. Right where she left it, miraculously.

The elevator ride up to her floor filled her with anxiety. She hadn't been here in months.

"Ettie, is that you?" As the elevator door closed behind her, Ettie heard her friend Grace's voice.

"Hey, Grace." She regretted sounding so forlorn, but it was inevitable after having to leave Hogwarts out of fear.

"Where on Earth did you run off to? You said you were visiting a friend!" She crossed her arms.

"I was. I just extended my stay a little longer…"

"Who is this friend?"

"How's Julio doing?" Ettie asked, changing the subject deliberately.

"So it's a man, huh?" Grace winked. "C'mon, spill."

"His name is George." Ettie sighed, acting as if she had just spilled her guts reluctantly. A rouse.

"Nice! Ettie's got a guy!"

"So, how's Julio?" Ettie prompted again.

"Julio's great! His modeling is going fantastic. We just got a flat screen TV with his last paycheck!"

"That's wonderful, Grace."

"You look really tired." She was concerned, and took Ettie's trunk from her. "Did you travel far?"

"It's been a long day."

"Seems so. Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"I'd love to." Ettie said against her better judgment. "Call me tomorrow morning."

"Great. It's nice to have you back again, Ettie. Julio will be happy too. He missed you."

"I appreciate that. Tell him I said hey."

~-------~

Ettie wearily collapsed on her couch. Life back in the Muggle world was not nearly as exciting as living in the realm of magic, but it was necessary and probably a little safer.

Everything was as it was a couple months ago, except her fridge, which was wiped clean thanks to Grace and Julio. She'd asked them to throw out items as they expired, and they'd stayed true to their word.

She made a mental list in her mind:

- Grocery story

Send a letter to George

Sleep

There was little time left in the day for a nap _and_ the first item, so she heaved herself off the couch. It was difficult for her to do, due to her fatigue. She giggled as she tried to imagine what the Hogwarts boys would think of her if they saw her now.

Her keys were in a glass dish by the door, and she snatched them on her way out the door.

"Back into the Muggle world," she mumbled as she pressed the button for the elevator.


	17. Chapter 17

"Lincoln!" Ettie clutched at her chest. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, Et." His British accent was not as pronounced as Grace's was, but it was present. "It's been a while."

Lincoln was appropriately named; it seemed incredibly coincidental that he happened to be nearly six-foot-four and thin as a rail. His face was hollowed out, with extreme cheekbones and almost ravenous, hungry eyes. His skin tight white v-neck only accentuated his harsh features.

"I know. I was at my friends." Ettie smiled genuinely. She adored Lincoln. He was intellectual, like her, and what you saw was what you got. He never pretended to be something he was not, and he never bit his tongue.

"That must have been nice. A friend from the States?"

"No, no. From around here, actually." She looked down at his hand and noticed an unfamiliar book. "Have you abandoned Chemical Engineering?" Ettie was alarmed; she'd spent many nights studying with Lincoln—not that it would truly benefit her. She wasn't going to attend Muggle college. She just wanted to broaden her mind and see what she'd missed when she was at Hogwarts.

"I discovered it wasn't for me. Turns out Sociology is more my cup of tea."

"It suits you." Ettie nodded. "Engineering seemed too impersonal for you, I admit."

"You should try your hand at University. You're brilliant. You know it, so don't try to deny it."

"I am brilliant." Ettie nodded, giving in to her occasional self-consciousness that that was all she was worth. "But organized schooling? No thanks. I like learning on my own time." Ettie chuckled. "As soon as high school was over, I knew I was done." It was a lie of course; she'd have loved to go to school. She could have been anything if she wanted. Her brains and attitude would have been enough to gain an acceptance letter from nearly any school. It just happened that being an auror was more important…at the time. Could she even consider herself an auror these days? She had run from the Carrows…She wasn't even with the Ministry! All of this was running through her head while Lincoln spewed more compliments. She knew he liked her. It was painfully obvious.

"Ettie? Et?"

"Sorry Lincoln. My mind is in ten different places right now."

"So, tell me the score. There's a guy involved." He stated this, but expected an answer all the same.

"There's a guy involved." Ettie confirmed, and watched him deflate.

"That's all I wanted to know." He smiled sadly, but held his Sociology book out towards Ettie. "Want to explore the realms of Sociology with me? I have a test tomorrow on pages one hundred and fifty through two hundred and ten."

"You know I hate to turn down a study date, but I promised Grace I'd go shopping. She still hasn't called."

"Before you leave, we're going to rip some books apart. Deal?"

"You got it," Ettie promised, and shook his slender hand as a vow.

~-------~

Ettie hated feeling useless. It something she felt all too often in the Muggle world. She'd toil away the summers between years at school with odd jobs; Ettie would walk dogs or clean houses for cash. She rarely spent it. It was tucked securely into a lock-box under her bed. It was how she paid the rent, in addition to the money her parents had left behind.

She grew aggravated at her aimless waiting for Grace to call. Ettie decided to become active and take a shower. To her relief, she still had her signature pomegranate shampoo and Dove soap. It was small comfort, as she had forgotten to buy some at the grocery the previous night.

As she was washing her hair, she caught sight of herself in the shiny, white tiles. She felt vulnerable with her hands tangled into her locks and her elbows jutting outwards toward her reflection. In her eyes she saw what she'd feared most-- anxiety, restlessness…and above all weakness.

But it was better that she left, right?

With a last glance at the water-warped image of herself, Ettie continued to massage her scalp.

This was serious.

~---------~

"You seem distracted." Grace noted, tossing her glossy yellow hair over her shoulder.

"I am a bit. I miss George."

"The guy?" Grace tried to conceal a grin.

"Yes."

"He must be a catch. Since I met you, you've never batted an eye at anyone. Now you leave, stay with this 'friend' and suddenly you're infatuated."

"Infatuated is a very strong word, Grace."

"But it's true."

"Could be. I know I like him a lot." _Love him._

"I want to meet him." Grace announced. "I will meet him." She said this with such assurance, it even startled Ettie.

"I was planning to invite him over soon anyways."

"Well good! Julio will be interested to meet him, too. I have to say, Ettie, you always look so high fashion. Today in particular."

"I'm not that high fashion." Ettie blushed, though she secretly loved thinking she was a fashion maven.

"Well, it's high to me."

Grace had always desired to be a model, like her boyfriend Julio. She had a figure that any woman would die for. Her skin was naturally bronzed, which caused her electric blue eyes to pop. They danced when she spoke. She had the face and hair of Botticelli's Venus. The only thing holding her back from achieving her dream was her height. Ettie was 5'7", and Grace was a good eight inches shorter than her.

"Funny." Ettie smirked and looked down at Grace. "I suppose I shouldn't have worn my boots, eh?"

"Nah, I don't care. You look great."

"Thanks. You know you look like a friggin' piece of art anyways. Who cares how tall you are?"

"Exactly." Grace winked and thrust her finger at a storefront window. "That's an Ettie dress if I ever saw one."

Ettie's eyes lit up. She was right.

"I guess we have to go try it on then."

~--------~

Fatigue enticed Ettie to allow her drooping eyelids to give up the fight. And, for a moment, she was prepared to surrender. Just as she was about to wave the white flag, a faint scratching on her window sent her flying upright. She warily glanced at the window, unable to see beyond it due to the darkness. Cautiously, she eased out of bed. Her arms wrapped protectively around her chest and she approached the window. On the other side of the window was an owl with a tightly rolled piece of parchment between its beak. With an exhale, Ettie pushed the window open and allowed the bird to enter. Her own owl, Belle, gave a half-hearted hoot.

"Shh!" Ettie ordered, staring at Belle intensely. She accepted the parchment and gently patted the owl on its head. "I'll get you a goodie." Ettie found Belle's bag of sweets and plucked one out. "Here you go." She closed the window as quietly as possible, and fell onto her bed with the letter in her hand.

_Ettie,_

_ I miss you…I'm sure you could have figured that out. When I found out you'd left Hogwarts, it had me terrified…if you had to leave, is Ginny going to be okay? We're just a house full of anxiety. I need to know if she's all right, if you're all right. Can I see you? I know it's risky—I don't care. I love you. I'll do it._

_G._

Ettie paused before reaching for a new piece of parchment and her inkwell. Her quill wrote quickly; if he were to get it by morning, he could be over by the next afternoon. All he'd need to do was use the necklace.

As she sent the owl off, she wondered how she would ever get to sleep now. Just minutes ago she felt so close to slumber. But with the thought of George there in her apartment the next day, it seemed impossible.

**A/N: It was so short! I'm sorry…I hope you liked it anyways. I have a couple books to recommend while we're at it…Seth Grahame-Smith wrote a brilliant novel called ****Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. ****I'm sure you can see some influence in this chapter…not to mention I'm a history nerd and admire Lincoln. He's a cool dude…he's right up there with Alexander Hamilton (if we're focusing on American history). The next book is ****Shiver ****by Maggie Steifvater. It's a supernatural romance/drama about werewolves…but I didn't find it excruciatingly cliché like I thought it would be. It's a good read.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: It's been longer than I intended…sorry about that! It's been hectic, let me tell you. Tests, tests, and more tests! Then I went on Spring Break, and got little to nothing accomplished. Sigh. Well, here we are. Please excuse my naivety. You'll probably know where…and I haven't edited this, so if there are typos, I apologize! I'm just so busy, and I need to take a breather and just relax. I also made some banners, which should be posted on my profile if it worked **** But despite it sounding like I did EVEYRTHING else before updating, I REALLY wanted to get this posted, and annagray gave me some inspiration…so without further ado…the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own Harry Potter, but that honor is bestowed to J.K. Rowling!**

**~--------~**

Ettie woke with a bright smile. She fully expected George to show up later in the day. Belle had already returned, though George hadn't sent her with a reply.

She brushed her teeth and performed all the necessary, mundane actions required for a successful day. She even tended to her hair, which she rarely fussed over. The task always got lost somewhere between putting on her face and zipping her boots. But George would appreciate it.

The dress she'd bought on her trip with Grace hung idly on her doorknob, waiting to be worn. Ettie took it in her fingers and could contain her joy. Grace had been right; it was an "Ettie" dress. It had the feeling of something a Grecian goddess would have worn.

As soon as it was on, she felt glamorous, and elegant. Her lips seemed permanently curved upward.

Ettie was pouring a glass of orange juice when there was a knock on her apartment door.

"Hey Lincoln." She greeted and stepped aside. He tipped his head down and entered.

"You look great. What's the occasion?"

"I may be expecting someone." Ettie grinned just at the thought.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes. I'm not one hundred percent sure if he's coming. It all depends on if his brother can tend to his shop. If he decides he has the time, he _should _be here soon." As she said it, her eyes widened. "You know what? I completely forgot to clean." Though it was a lie (the place was free of any dust or smudges), he seemed convinced by her faux-horror.

"I'll get going then. I just wanted to say good morning before I headed off to class."

"Well, good morning."

"I'll be back by about three. Maybe I'll get to meet this…"

"George." Ettie supplied his name.

"George, then. Have a good day, Et."

Ettie felt safe when she saw Lincoln entering the elevator, and then closed her door. George could have shown up at any point! Poof! In front of Lincoln's eyes!

Ettie clutched the necklace that hung around her neck. All he'd have had to do was pop on over at that moment. How would she explain?

Once she recovered, Ettie returned to her breakfast and ate. The toast was slightly darker than she normally preferred, but her mind was elsewhere, and it didn't matter as much as it normally would.

POP!

Ettie dropped her toast and a squeaking sound escaped her throat.

"George!" Ettie was up in a moment, wrapping her arms around the smiling redhead.

"Ettie." He returned the embrace.

"You came earlier than I expected."

"I'm sorry." He glanced over at her half-eaten toast.

"No! Don't be. I'm glad." Ettie took his hand in hers. "Did you eat before you came?"

"You know it. Mum's been taking her anxiety out through cooking. Can't say I don't enjoy it."

"I wish your mom would cook for me. All I have is toast."

"I can see that." George raised his eyebrows towards the browned square.

"Want anything?" Before Ettie could move to clean the table, George's lips captured hers and she forgot all about her abandoned breakfast.

"Water. 'Cause you're making me burn up." He said with a wink.

Ettie snorted and poured him a glass of water from a pitcher.

"Here you go, stud."

"Thanks, babe." Ettie couldn't help but feel her heart flutter.

"So what are we doing today? Chilling?"

"I thought you could show me around the Muggle world. Then I'd take you to dinner."

Beaming, Ettie said, "That sounds wonderful. Maybe after you can meet my Muggle friends."

"Who would I be meeting?"

"Lincoln, Grace, and Julio." She answered, already feeling wary about Lincoln meeting George. "You'd have to totally steer clear of the whole witch/wizard thing. Obviously they don't know."

"Of course. You look so beautiful, by the way."

Ettie felt a blush color her cheeks. "Thanks."

"So where to, Et?"

"Hm…I'm thinking bowling? Then to Tori's! Ugh! I love Tori's. You probably will too…Best Italian joint around."

"Bowling…" He placed his empty glass in the sink.  
"In the dishwasher." Ettie commanded and pointed to the machine that was foreign to George. "It's a game where you roll a ball down a lane to knock down as many pins as you can. The person with the most pins hit wins."

"I think I can do that…" He said uncertainly, either from the dishwasher or from the game's description.

"If you can play Quidditch, you'll probably school me at bowling."

"But you're not making any promises, right?" He teased, ruffling her hair.

"No! 'Course not. I'm still going to try my hardest. I _am _a Ravenclaw after all. I wouldn't purposefully lose to a **Gryffindor!**"

"What are we waiting for? Are you ready?"

"Yeah! I'm so excited we can actually just be together."

"Dinner can be the time for seriousness. For now we…bowl?"

"We bowl." Ettie confirmed, smirking at his ignorance.

~--------------~

"What size shoe are you?" Ettie asked, glancing down at George's sneakers.

"I…"

"Just give me one." Ettie sighed and held out her hand. It took George a moment before he handed them to her. "Here, Jerry. Match these please. I'm a seven." Ettie sat her purse on the counter in front of her and fished out her money. "For the shoes and the game." She told George, and then set it before the worker. "Thanks." She took the two pairs of shoes and gave George his. "We're in lane nine."

"This is what we throw down the lane?" He pointed to the round ball with three holes in it.

"Yep. You put your three fingers like this." Ettie held up a purple ball swirled with pink and showed him how to hold it. "Here, let me show you." She put hers down and went to assist him.

"Isn't this a little backwards? Shouldn't the guy be leading the girl?"

"Yeah, well, probably. Just not today." She took her hands away and let him hold it on his own. "Got it?"

"I think so."

"Good. Just watch me." Ettie knew she looked odd with her elegant dress and mismatched shoes, but all she focused on were the ten pins at the end of the lane. She imagined them to be all the dark wizards and Death Eaters she had turned in, and hoped to in the future. The first two pins were reserved especially for the Carrows.

Strike!

"Nice one." George commended.

"Just imagined they were my enemies. Piece of cake." She sized George up. "Go ahead. Try to show me up."

He didn't, but it was close. He successfully made eight pins topple onto their sides.

Their playful and competitive banter continued for nearly two hours until they'd played a couple games.

"I'm starved." Ettie exhaled, still laughing from the last piece of trash talk George had offered.

"Me too. On to Tori's then?"

"Mmm…yes please!"

* * *

"Song? Party of two?" The waitress called. She was slim, and breathtakingly gorgeous. Ettie gripped George's hand unconsciously, and when she realized what she was doing she eased her hold.

"Calm down, Ettie. I can assure you I only have eyes for you. Besides, no one else is looking at her when you're wearing that dress." This placated her, and Ettie continued to breathe properly.

"Here you are, a booth, like you requested." She gestured to the table, and then set two menus in front of them. "Our special tonight is the chicken alfredo with a side of soup. Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll take a Butte-"

Ettie placed her hand on his and looked him sternly in the eyes.

"A water, actually." He concluded, shaking his head minutely.

"And you, miss?"

"Same, but may I have a slice of lime with it as well?"

"Of course. I'll be back soon."

Ettie picked up her menu, though she knew what she wanted. It was George who didn't know what to choose.

"I suggest the alfredo. It really is delicious."

"Thanks." He said sheepishly.

"No need." She waved her hand around briefly. "When I first saw our world, I had no idea what the fair was like. It was different than this. It just takes time, but it's good. You'll enjoy it."

"Ginny's okay, right?"

"Yes. I know another Gryffindor named Sam. She's updated me a couple times when I couldn't see her personally. Ginny's stayed out of trouble for the most part. At least, she's better off than Sam and Neville."

"And nothing happened to you?"

"No. I'm fine. But I think those damn Carrows are on to me…so I ditched. I can't exactly have them know that Severus allowed an auror into Hogwarts, now can I?"

"Still protecting him?"

"I owe him, George."

"I know. It's just hard for me to imagine…"

"It's part of the package." Ettie said solemnly.

George gave a tight nod, and the waitress arrived with the drinks.

"How about dinner?"

~-------------~

"Oh dear lord…" George groaned.

"What?"

"I forgot to convert my money…"

"It's not an issue." Ettie assured, grabbing her wallet from her purse. "I have enough on me."

"But I was supposed to pay for dinner." He looked truly humiliated.

"George, shhh." She smiled up at him. "I know a better way you can repay me."

He caught on with one glance into her eyes, and claimed her as his with a soft kiss.

"I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You already have."

Ettie picked up the bill and read the amount that was due.

"Don't you just love having exact change?" She slipped a couple notes into the sleeve and counted out the exact balance with her coins. "Perfect. Tip and all. Shall we?" Hand in hand, they exited Tori's. Ettie was trying to conceal her anxiety over George meeting her friends, but it was proving to be arduous.

"Cold?" He questioned, probably because she had started to shiver.

"No—actually, I'm a little nervous…"

"About what?" He was interested now, his eyes inquisitive.

"You meeting everyone…Grace, Lincoln…Julio. Not because of you. Well, a little." She sighed. "We really need to be careful to be normal. I don't think I'm an issue…but you very nearly asked for butterbeer back there!"

"I'll try, I promise."

"Thanks."

~--------------~

"So everyone, this is my boyfriend. George." Ettie grinned at everyone, and George waved genially.

"I'm Julio." The tall Latino beau of Grace's stood to shake his hand, and then sat back down. His arm encircled Grace's shoulders and she was smiling so brightly that Ettie swore she could power at least one hundred light bulbs.

"Lincoln." He said stiffly. He decided not to sit; rather, he loomed over the couch where Grace and Julio were lounging.

"Ah yes! Ettie's good friend. She was telling me about you. You two are something like study buddies, right?"

"Something like that." He nodded emotionlessly. "You know, it's funny to me. You seem like such a mismatched pair."

George completely missed Lincoln's message (for he was making a slight to George's intelligence), and his lips spread into a boyish grin.

"I know! Who would have thought a Raven—" A jab in the elbows from Ettie set him right. He had almost messed up again. "A ravin' lunatic like me would get such a great girl? She's got it all. Smarts, spunk, looks. I'm lucky."

"Yes, you are a lucky 'ravin' lunatic'." Ettie eyed him fiercely. "Anyone want drinks?" Grace popped up and followed the hostess to the small kitchen.

"Figured you might like some help." She explained, reaching for the cups.

"Thanks, Grace."

"He's a sweetie. A keeper."

"I know." Ettie agreed warmly.

"Lincoln's a bit sore, though. Shame."

"Lincoln can suck it. I'm happy, and if he wants to be a pissy gray cloud he can leave." Ettie clasped a hand to her mouth and felt a mad giggle itching to escape.

"I've never heard you talk like that." Grace chuckled softly. "You must love this guy…to trash talk Lincoln! Lincoln, who can do no wrong."

"Yeah, well that was before he said my boyfriend was dumb."

"He didn't explicitly say it." Grace reminded gently.

"Oh, no. 'Course he didn't. But it was implied. Obviously he doesn't know me as well as he thought. I'd never go out with anyone I thought lacked brains. George is a genius. He's a shop owner. You can't be air headed and do that."

"I'm glad you're happy, and I'm glad he's not a dud. We should double date sometime. You, me…Julio, and George. I have a feeling it could be epic."

Grace probably meant well, but Ettie felt it was a poor suggestion. George and Julio? It seemed like a train wreck ready to happen. Julio was exactly the kind of person George would have laughed at in Hogwarts. Like Cedric Diggory.

"Sure, Grace. Next time he's in town, let's make it a date."

"Yay!" Her best friend squealed and threw her arms around her. "C'mon! We better go rescue George from Lincoln's icy gaze."

**A/N: Don't forget to check out the banners, however much they fail haha **** Reviews please? Thank ya dahlings.**


	19. Chapter 19Interlude

**A/N: Super short mini-update. This is for my bestie, Sam. This was supposed to be a longer birthday fic for her that was never supposed to be included in the main story since it centers around minor character…but I thought: you know? What the heck! I'll post it =D**

**Please review and whatnot! And don't forget to check out the banners on my profile!**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is not my property **

The Gryffindor common room was silent in the late hour. Sam tip-toed past the burning embers that gave the room a dim light, and made to venture into the girls' dormitories. She saw no one, and sighed in relief.

She'd been down in the kitchens; her foray into detention with the Carrows had not been pleasant, and she'd missed the feast that capped off the day. They'd been brutal to her; their methods were much more barbaric than the squat, pink-obsessed Umbridge who had plagued the schools years before. No, the Carrows were cruel beyond anything that witch could have done. This was not the same punishment that Umbridge had inflicted with her "special" quills; this was brutality. She'd been beaten repeatedly, then forced to write lines. The writing would not have been bad, had her fingers not been throbbing from the flogging. At least she did not have to endure it solitarily. There had been nearly a dozen other students thrown into the room; soon, they had become comrades.

Hunger had gripped her, only adding to the weakness in her legs. She felt that if she did not find nourishment, she might slip out of consciousness. Luckily, Ginny Weasley had told her just nights before where the kitchens were located, and how to gain entry. Her brothers were masterminds when it came to the ins and outs of Hogwarts; luckily, she retained the information. Just tickle the pear in the painting of fruit.

The house elves catered to her every whim. They brought her warm biscuits, pumpkin juice, cookies, and roasted chicken. They cooked furiously, anything to please their guest. She admired the curious creatures; they were dedicated to their job and were willing to serve anyone. If only they were treated fairer. With Dumbledore gone from the castle, they were left to the mercy of the Death Eater Carrows. Severus Snape never interfered, or inflicted harm on them…but he didn't aid them either.

Once she was full and content, she thanked them, patting each on their heads and then made off to the common room with stealth. If she were caught out of bed, not in the common room yet, she'd be a goner.

Ginny sat awake, as if she were waiting for Sam to return. An open book lay at the foot of the bed, obviously abandoned once Ginny had tired from her studies.

"That bad, huh?" Ginny mused, eyeing her friend's blackening fingers.

"That bad."

"I hope they realize we're not going to let this go on much longer."

"They have to have some idea that we're not just schoolchildren."

"There's going to be a war." Ginny said solemnly, surely. "How can there not be? It feels ominous."

"The air…it's in the air." Sam knew she probably sounded dreamy and as mad as Professor Trelawney.

"The feeling…the feeling of foreboding." Portia Knox voiced from her bed. She was another friend of Sam's. She must have been waiting for Sam. "It's almost palpable."

Portia _was _as mad as Trelawney, but she meant well and was a sweet girl. She had a way with words, and hands that could mend any wound.

Portia reached outward towards Sam, gesturing for her to come closer.

"I can help with those busted fingers of yours."

"Thanks, Tia."

"Sure." She rubbed the sore fingers and Sam winced. "It's obvious that You-Know-Who will come back. To recruit us all. He has our families for leverage, and vice versa I'd wager. Now that Dumbledore's gone, it's almost a sure fact. It's just a matter of time."

"We'll be ready." Ginny said, but her voice shook ever so slightly.

"Not if all of us are broken and bruised when war is upon us." Portia sneered. She hadn't stood up to the Carrows yet, and Sam knew how much she disapproved of the way other students went about protesting them. Sure, she hated them also, but she preferred a less direct approach.

"So we simmer down a bit." Sam shrugged. "Either way, if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get. But we won't be on the side they want."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the wait. The real life Sam came into town, which was a real treat. I totally made a fool of myself though—I figured out what I was going to "ruin" for you. The ending to HP!!!! With this fanfiction! Since you're just a movie-watcher…**

**Anyways, back on topic. I should have the next chapter up fairly soon. I'm already ¾ through it…I just need the ending for it. I've hit a roadblock, but it's all good.**

**Please remember to review for me, so I can know what you think **** I like constructive criticism, as well. And slightly detailed (but not a whole book) comments.**

**Sorry for this chapter's brevity. Next time is longer. Check out my profile for banners, my twitter, and anything else I might have up **

**Disclaimer: If you made it past that longer-than-usual author's note---I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Things were getting worse in the wizarding world, and Ettie knew her time of peace and relaxation was coming to a head. Spending time with Lincoln and Grace was enjoyable, and evenings spent with the Weasleys were even more so. But still, deep in the pit of her stomach, a feeling of anxiety and restlessness turned over and over. Her apartment felt like a closed cell. She'd been following Potterwatch closely, and any news from George and Fred was welcomed.

Voldemort's name was now a curse; anyone who spoke it could expect to be taken away at once, and promptly and brutally punished for his or her stubbornness towards submission. It was as if George Orwell's ink and paper nightmares had come true—as if Voldemort had his own set of eyes and ears everywhere; thought police.

A war was likely brewing. Ettie was sure of it. The last war had begun similarly, according to conversations carefully spoken over dinner at the Burrow. Her new family was still being watched. It was incredibly dangerous for her to be with them so frequently, but she felt better when she was there. At least if anything were to happen, she'd die with the people who cared for her.

When the clock ticked by slowly, and it seemed the hands of the clock never moved, Ettie would insist on helping Fred and George complete orders. It was a miracle they were still making money; it was hard enough as it was for Arthur to attend work, and they refused any of Ettie's offers.

One day as they were packing a large assortment of enchanted sweets into a box, Fred asked Ettie, "Would you like to be a guest on Potterwatch?"

It wasn't something Ettie had even thought about before, as she was just an eager listener. But it only took her moments to accept the invitation.

"You need a cool name then!" Fred nodded, suddenly over enthusiastic.

"I rather like Kingsleys. It's clever." Ettie smirked. "Royal. That's genius."

"Well, think of something. And try and make it start with 'R.' They typically do."

George reentered the room, carrying a tray of beverages.

"What's going on?"

"I invited her to be on Potterwatch. She's an auror, and she hasn't really been able to throw around her support for Harry at all…"

"Are you sure you want to? I mean, if they find out…"

"The way I look at it, we're all in danger anyways. If it's just a matter of when, why not?" Ettie shrugged.

"What about Radiant?" Fred suggested.

"Too flowery. I like it, but you guys have such…_powerful _names. Radiant sounds like a fairy princess on a unicorn or something."

"She's right." George agreed.

"Roma? I think Roma alludes to Rome, which ties in with Lupin as Romulus…and Rome was such a powerful empire at its height."

"Roma it is then." Fred nodded. "We'll air in a few moments. Let's just take a break from all these orders and refresh ourselves."

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to the broadcast. We're glad you could tune in to us. As always I'm Rapier. We have a special guest tonight on Potterwatch." Fred announced, and winked at Ettie, who was prepared to take on the title of 'Roma.' "She's elected to be called Roma, so without further ado, welcome Roma!"

"Hey everyone. I'm honored to be able to appear on the broadcast tonight. I listen as often as possible, and am so happy I get to spread some words of encouragement to all of you who are resisting. It's a beautiful thing to hear that there are still some decent wizards in the world who are willing to fight for something that used to be taken for granted. Simple equal rights, and our safety in our own homes. I lost my parents at a young age, and was raised on simple principles of self-reliance and resiliency through hardship. I think at this point, the first part should be ignored. In times like this, we desperately need to band together. The latter portion, however, is essential. We need to pull through this strong, as if it isn't a burden. If a war is truly coming as most suspect, lives will be lost. It's a sad fact of life, but it's necessary for progress at this stage. You-Know-Who has been defeated before, and I'm confident he will be defeated again. But in order for us to succeed, we must stay united, and unbreakable. It's normal to be afraid. I'd be worried if everyone did not possess even a speck of fear. We just need to have more courage than consternation."

"And if Mr. Potter is listening, I'd like to say a few words to him. You probably did not know me back in school. I was older than you, in a different house. But there is no denying the admiration I always had for you, and the empathy I felt whenever I heard your story or saw a glimpse of you in the hall. Though I've never spoken your name to your face, or shaken your hand in good hope, I feel I know you. Losing my parents to _**him," **_Ettie hisses venomously, "is something that connects us, I feel. That urge to fit in, when you know people have more knowledge about yourself than even you do at that age…having widely publicized magazines spin lies around your eyes, and having everyone believe them—it cuts you off at your knees and you're forced to fall. But friends can help you get back up…and we are your friends, Harry. As people will try to find you, turn you in, kill you…we will be the resistance."

"All we need is to keep having faith that he will be weaker than thousands of weary, yet hopeful, hearts. If it's a war they want, come and get it. I'll be fighting for my rights, and for the safety of wizard, Muggle, pureblood, half-blood, and Squib alike. We're fighting with you, Harry. This is not your battle, it is _**ours**_."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So…yeah. I'd estimate another 3 chapters? Maybe? I don't know…but like I said last time, I'm probably doing a spin-off. I'm about 75% sure. I've been doing some characterization. It would not be an Ettie-centric spin-off, but she would be present. **

** I am SO sorry if I totally butchered this. I was super intimidated by this chapter, with justification I'm sure you can agree. One thing is for sure, next chapter will be interesting…Book readers will know why, possibly. Ettie's not going to have a very good day **

** Anywho, without any further rambling…**

**DISCLAIMER: This is one of the most important disclaimers yet! I use DIRECT quotes originally written by J.K. Rowling from the Deathly Hallows. They belong to her, not me. So ANYTHING that you recognize from the series is property of her. **

Combat boots were rather unappealing to Ettie. But that didn't stop her from shoving her feet into them at the last minute. Where she had gone to, there was no use for a stiletto heel. For all she knew, she was going to her death.

Standing on the Hogwarts' grounds sent a chill through her. She was in the very spot where she'd once studied and laughed, batted her eyes at boys, hopelessly crushing. No longer were there smiling faces, or lively students waving at her to check their homework. Instead, Ettie saw fearful, wide-eyed students being sent away, some standing their ground to fight.

It all felt like a lucid dream; she expected at any moment to come to full consciousness, to realize she truly was dreaming, though it felt so lifelike and tangible.

It was eerily quiet for what would precipitate very soon.

* * *

"George!" Ettie yelled and embraced him tightly, desperately.

"You made it."

"Of course. I'd rather die than not be here fighting." Ettie scanned the room. "Where are we?"

"Room of Requirement." He answered.

"Are all these students hiding?" She noted the familiar Longbottom boy and Sam.

"Yes. They've been sticking up for the cause, and have been punished."

"Some of them were in my house…Terry, Padma, Cho, and Luna…this is so _real". _

"You want real? Harry is here, too. I think you should meet him. And Hermione and my brother Ron."

Ettie whipped her head around and saw The Boy Who Lived speaking with Ginny.

"Harry…it's a pleasure to meet you. Especially now. I don't know if you were listening to Potterwatch, but I'm Roma. My real name is Ettie Song."

"Good to meet you."

"Hello, Ettie. I'm Hermione." Ettie remembered the Granger girl. She'd often been compared to her.

"I've heard about you, Ettie. Nice to meet you."

"And this," George said, "Is my brother Ron."

"I'm so happy I get to meet you, Ron. I hope we get more time to get to know one another…unfortunately I'm going to go check on the teachers and see if they need me. I'll be back." As Ettie left the Room of Requirement, George's face was worn with worry.

* * *

"Minerva!" Ettie screeched, recognizing the look of hatred in her matriarch's eyes.

"Severus has fled." She explained woodenly.

Ettie lifted her gaze to the large window. There was a jagged human-shaped hole in the panes, and in the distance a cloaked figure was gliding through the air.

"Gone to help his master." Sprout added, voice thick with malice she'd never shown before.

"Still believe him now, Et?" Minerva quipped sharply.

"How can I help?" Ettie asked, avoiding Minerva's question.

"You're remarkable at transfiguration and charms," Flitwick proposed, "You could help us professors set up obstacles."

"Brilliant. I'll be back in a moment. I have to tell George."

"Be back soon." Slughorn instructed.

"_Pertotum Locomotor_!" Minerva was yelling as Ettie turned her back. She lifted the necklace up to her lips; they were dry with anxiety and nerves. She pressed her chapped lips to the jewel and was instantly next to George.

"Ginny wants to fight." George informed, placing a protective arm around Ettie.

"She's underage…but I'd want to be involved, too."

"What were you two thinking, bringing her with you—" Mrs. Weasley bellowed, and George looked ashamed.

"Where's Harry?"

"With Luna. They're looking for the lost diadem."

"Of Ravenclaw?"

"What other?" George shrugged.

"I could have helped!"

"You know where it is?" George replied, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well, no…but I could have helped."

"We have you here now. You'll get your chance to fight."

"Actually, the teachers want me."

The door burst ajar, and every pair of eyes that belonged to a Weasley popped wide open.

"Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I—I—"

It was Percy. The git who George had told her about.

"I was a fool! I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat. I was a—a—"

Fred aided him in his speechlessness. "A ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron—"

"Yes, I was!" The pointed-faced red head looked maniacal, as if pleading for his life.

"Well, you can't say it fairer than that." Fred shook hands with his brother.

"What made you see sense, Perce?" George inquired.

Ettie watched the reunion, but tuned out the words. She had to leave soon. She was brought back to reality only when George vocalized again.

"Well we do look to our prefects to take a lead at time such as these. Now let's get upstairs and fight, or all the good Death Eaters'll be taken." A chill filled Ettie's heart as she imagined George fighting the people she turned in.

"I have to go, George. You all take care of yourselves, or else I'll kill you personally. I love you all too much." She kissed George goodbye briefly, not even caring that her lips were rough. Then she turned to shake Percy's hand. He was introducing himself to Fleur as her brother-in-law.

"And you! I know you. You randomly left the Ministry. An auror. Ettiella Song."

"And you're Percy Weasley."

"Are you with my brother?"

"Yes." And despite the gravity of the predicament, she was smiling sunnily.

* * *

There were already Death Eaters fighting the faculty. Ettie situated herself in a discreet corner and sent a variety of her personal favorite spells at the people she lived to exterminate. She was stealthy, and found that most of the action was below. They never knew what had hit them until they were down.

She was happy to be contributing, but her mind often drifted to thoughts of how the Weasley's were faring. Now that Percy was back, she was sure they'd have a better chance of surviving the night.

The events of tonight struck her in unique ways. With Percy's return, the night held beautiful sentimental value. It was a new relationship for her, someone she now needed to become familiar with. His repentance was heart wrenching. It was one of the most genuine acts she'd ever experienced.

Yet, tonight was also terrible. It was an evening that would end one of two ways, and it was horrifying. What if they lost? What if—

Ettie snapped into an upright position and felt the sudden urge to run…to run away from where she stood safely. She sensed that someone needed help. It was instinct, part of an auror's job.

As she sprinted through the individual skirmishes, she muttered under her breath words of encouragement, and urgings.

"Constant vigilance, constant vigilance…" She huffed, grateful she had abandoned her spiked heels.

"Hello Minister!"

Ettie's eyes widened and she quickened her pace. She soon reached the place where her heart had led her. Percy and Fred were surrounding Thicknesse, the prime reason she had left the Ministry. He was a no-good puppet.

"Did I mention I'm resigning?"

It all happened so quickly then: the Minister collapsed on the ground, now horribly disfigured. Then an explosion, which made Ettie's eardrums go fuzzy. Everything sounded as if she were wearing earmuffs—like the ones Grace had tried to force her to wear, saying they were "all the rage."

Things broke as if they were made of the thinnest glass. A rain of rubble and dust fell upon the scene. Her vision was clouded, but Percy's shouts were enough to ensure that her fear was justified.

"No—No—No!" Percy cried frantically, helplessly. "No! Fred! No!"

The dust began to subside, and Ettie saw what devastation this night truly had in store.

Percy was on the ground, covered in the wreckage, huddled over his brother's dead body. The former Ministry-loving git was trying to protect Fred, George's _twin, _but he was too late.

**A/N: Reviews please!!! So yeah, I'm curious about a couple things: what are your favorite characters/scenes from this story/ fav. chapter…? Do you have a dream pairing? Which character is most like you? Just wondering **** Was this chapter a complete letdown? I'm all self-conscious! I'll continue to work on the spin-off. It'll be one of those things where someone can just jump in without having read this story. Should be interesting! Remember to check me out on Twitter glttrandrcknrll I'll probably be posting some story-related news and what-not. Actually, I posted some names I've been tossing around. May give out a hint.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Whew. Wrote this in one sitting! That is so unlike me. Guess I got inspired. I think this is the fastest I've ever finished a fanfic! I'm not quite done yet, but getting darn close. I'd LOVE reviews.**

**And just so everyone knows, the next few chapters are already written. I'm not posting them at once though, because I will not have time to write new material in the next 2-3 weeks. I have AP tests, the first being next Friday. Once they are done, a ton of stress will be lifted from me and I'll be able to write again. For now, it's study, study, study! Gahhhhhhh….so much pressure to succeed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I used SOOOO much text from Deathly Hallows in this chapter. I owe a good amount of the dialogue to J.K. Rowling. It is her property, and she's brilliant for it. Thanks for writing a wonderful ending. Reading it over again just now (for maybe the 5****th**** time?) still gave me chills. My heart swelled. The Snape parts always get me.**

Harry was urging Percy to move on, and finally he allowed Harry to help him carry Fred's body away from the onslaught of Acromantulas. Harry, Ron, and Hermione dashed off, and Ettie decided it was best to stay with the grieving Percy. But he did not stay in one place; he was running off screaming "ROOKWOOD!" Ettie tailed him, a fire burning in her chest when she saw the man pursuing some students.

The shock of Fred's death had not subsided. She was acting out of adrenaline. Her blood was boiling, and her head felt like it had lost all of its circulation. She was lightheaded, but determined. Someone would have to tell the family, and she did not want to see them when it happened. It was inevitable, though. She saw it happen firsthand.

"George," she squeaked, still chasing Rookwood with Percy. He'd lost his other half, and he didn't even know.

By the time she had caught up with Percy, Rookwood was being contained. She nodded to Percy in admiration, and he nodded back stiffly.

"I'm going to look around to see what I can do!" She yelled over her shoulder. She quickly found a piece of the action. "Sybil!"

"Ettiella! Come, up, hurry!" Ettie took to jogging and found her place besides the Divination teacher. "Here, take some crystal balls like this, and use your charms skills!"

Ettie did as she was told, using the cloudy orbs as weapons.

"I have more!" Trelawney shrieked to the other students. "More for any who want them! Here!"

Hordes of giant spiders came crawling in on their hairy legs. Ettie was not afraid of spiders, but these were abnormally large, and that was enough to make her hair rise.

Hagrid burst in, urging everyone not to hurt the menacing spiders. He was swiftly carried out, the swarm surrounding him.

And if the spiders hadn't chilled her thoroughly enough, dementors had made their way into the vicinity.

"Professor! Patronuses!" Ettie yelled to Trelawney. Both of them yelled in unison, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Ettie's misty snowy leopard hit them, and Trelawney aided her in keeping them back. It worked long enough for them to escape; she suspected that some kids had gotten some of the other ones.

Though she felt she desperately needed it, Ettie couldn't risk a break. She continued through the castle. Occasionally she stopped to help students finish off a Death Eater, but she was driven to get to the Great Hall. She needed to see if the Weasleys were okay. She was sure that was where all the bodies would be. She could hardly think of the image without choking.

The Great Hall looked nothing like it used it in its former glory. The tables were gone, replaced by so many wounded.

It was the middle of the hall, though, that sent a shock through her. All the departed.

"George…" She whispered. "George!" She sprinted towards the circle of redheads. Before she even reached her adoptive family, her tears began to flow. George didn't turn to face her, but he linked his fingers with hers silently.

They mourned the lost, the ones who had laid down their lives simply for a chance at freedom and justice.

It was terrible, ghastly.

It was heartbreaking.

It was beautiful.

George had begun speaking to her after a short while. She told him that she had seen it. She wished she hadn't. It burned in her mind, and it split her into tiny pieces.

"I—I never got to know him like I wanted to." She tried to suppress her tears, but she eventually surrendered. "The worst part," she gasped, "was that it felt like I was losing you."

George looked her square in the eyes. He took her hands in his, and then kissed her cheek softly.

"I'm not going to leave you. You won't leave me. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Ettie muttered, and then she fell into silence.

Moments ticked by, feeling like hours. Some seconds that would have normally felt fleeting became days. The tragedy all around gripped her and made her feel lethargic.

She snapped out of it as soon as his voice boomed from every direction. Her hair prickled, and ice ran through her veins.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery.

"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one." George's arms tightened around Ettie's shoulders. "I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

The Great Hall fell into petrified silence. Ettie caught a glimpse of Harry walking passed them.

"It all comes down to this. Years of struggle…even denial of his coming back to power." Ettie murmured against George's chest. She didn't care if she looked weak. She was tired. Once again, it all felt like a lucid dream.

There was a great commotion outside, and everyone rushed out to the grounds. George gripped Ettie's hand, determined not to lose her as well.

"Harry! HARRY!"

There was a cacophony of despairing screams. Ettie made a sound in the back of the throat that was close to the sound of strangulation. Harry was dead.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort ordered, and Ettie felt her throat cease to work. The odd choking noises halted. He had forcefully silenced them. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

"You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

Ron protested, and the charm was broken. Everyone was creating a chorus of screams. But Voldemort silenced them once again.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," Ettie knew immediately this was a lie. There was no way. She barely knew Harry, but she knew he'd never even consider that. "Killed while trying to save himself—"

To add to the terror, Neville charged at Voldemort.

"And who is this?" He hissed, sounding utterly inhuman. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

"No…no. Not Neville." Ettie cried softly.

The madwoman Lestrange chuckled in pleasure.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the aurors, remember?"

Ettie felt her heart pound less and less steady. His parents were aurors she'd heard much about. She admired them. Alastor had always spoken so highly of them. Ettie blocked out the conversation, slipping into memories of Moody's stories.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," Neville spat. "Dumbledore's Army!" Ettie found her voice, suddenly strong.

"Dumbledore's Army!" She screeched, halfway between a shout and a cry. George clasped his hand over her mouth immediately, almost as a reflex. She swatted it away and moved to meet Neville.

"No! Are you crazy?" George held her back, his arms wrapped tightly around her torso.

Ettie gave up on wrestling with George just as Voldemort shattered a window. The Sorting Hat landed in Voldemort's hand, and Ettie felt instant dread.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School. There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

The hat was forced over the rebellious boy's eyes, and Voldemort smirked.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me."

Neville was on fire; the hat had burst aflame, right on top of his head.

Shrieks from the crowd cut through the air.

Then things moved very quickly. In an act that she did not understand, Neville was mobile, and chopped the head off of Voldemort's snake.

Harry had vanished. Where was he?

It was utter chaos.

"We have to fight." Ettie said firmly to George. He didn't want to, but he nodded.

They ran towards the castle, ready to fight for their lives, and to end some.

"Let's get Yaxley!" George screamed, and Lee Jordan joined them.

What happened in between was a blur of curses and spells spilling from Ettie's lips. She felt nothing, she just did. And next she knew, Harry was alive.

ALIVE!

It was a war of words. Harry and Voldemort passed scalding words back and forth. It was exciting, and scary, watching them move in a circle. They were sizing each other up, like in an old Western.

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did." Harry said. "But you were wrong."

"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort growled. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return."

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead. But you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

Ettie waited with baited breath.

"What childish dream is this?"

"Severus Snape wasn't yours. Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Ettie felt a large burden cast from her shoulders. She'd been right. She'd been positively right! Snape was theirs!

"Snape's Patronus was a doe. The same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized, he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

So that's what he'd always hidden from her; he'd been in love with Potter's mother.

"He desired her, that was all. But when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him."

"Of course he told you that. But he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

George's eyes flitted down to Ettie, and found silent tears streaming down her face. She was crying, and she couldn't pinpoint her exact emotions. Was it relief? Love? Admiration?

More words, tossed back and forth between good and evil. But Ettie's mind was elsewhere. Why was Harry speaking as if Snape were dead?

"I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

Paralyzed. She felt numb, unmovable. Their verbal battle was merely in the background. She nearly missed the last spells of the night.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

It was over.

Screams, cheers…they erupted all around. It was over. Relief; peace at last.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! One AP test down, two to go. I'm wiped out. Seriously. So I have one more chapter after this already written. Then I'm thinking one last chapter…So this could potentially be over in 2-3 weeks. Wowzah. Anyways, please review, because I've gotten 0 reviews on the last couple of chapters…and that kinda made me sad **** And this was edited for a careless mistake. Thanks Sammi.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP.**

The overall shock of the day before still had yet to wear off. The sheer magnitude was hard to swallow.

The Weasley house was a mix of emotions. The return of Percy and Ron added a little light to the solemness. Fred was gone. George was trying to stay strong for Ettie, but it was useless.

Ettie found herself alone mostly. She was reflecting. The events were so heavy; the images of her fellow aurors (whether she liked them or not) lying dead on the ground left her breathless.

And then there was the Severus Snape factor. He was dead, too. All of her patriarchal figures were gone. Was he ever _just _patriarchal? They had been friends. It hit home.

He'd loved Lilly Potter; that must have been what he was hiding from her. He made himself seem so hard and calloused. He pretended to detest Potter. He really cared…

_He must have been damn good at Occlumency. _Ettie mused mentally. Yes, he'd taught Ettie Occulmency, but to use the art against _**Voldemort?**_"

"Is she alright?" Ettie wasn't paying attention, but Harry was speaking to George.

"I don't know." George was concerned. "She's been so distant."

"Is she upset about Fred?"

"Of course. And Snape."

"Snape?" Harry was more invested now.

"She loved him. He was really instrumental in her life, actually." George sounded repentant. He never believed her that Snape was a good guy. That he wasn't truly as vile as everyone thought. She's been right.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She always trusted him. She has _some_ intuition, let me tell you."

"Maybe I could talk to her." Harry offered.

George eyed him curiously. Maybe she _would _tell Harry over him.

"You could try."

"I have something she'd probably like to see."

"Hey, Ettie."

"Harry," Ettie smiled warmly. "Fancy seeing you out here."

Ettie was sitting in the garden, a luxury. For the longest time everyone was afraid of being outside since they were being watched.

"George is worried about you, you know."

Ettie sighed, feeling a flood of familiar guilt. "I know he is. I'm just thinking. It all happened so fast, you know?" She glanced over at Harry, and then laughed half-heartedly. "Look at you! I'm talking about me like it's some big deal. _**You **_just saved us all. You must feel so odd."

"Not really. Well, it does feel a little different to not have to worry about him."

"I feel the same way. I'm an auror. What do I do now? The Death Eaters are gone."

"There's always a chance…"

"I guess you're right. It's natural human behavior to desire power. That's why communism doesn't work." Ettie laughed offhandedly.

"I actually want to be an auror. They're still out there, Ettie. We just need to find them and expose them."

"Exactly."

"George told me about Snape."

"Oh…he did?"

"Mmhm. He told me about you and him. I guess he wasn't what I thought he was; he was exactly what _you _thought he was, though. I was hoping you could tell me your side of the story."

"Sure. If you really want to hear it."

"I do. He loved my mom…He was trying to save me. I want to know the real Snape."

_So Harry has Snape's memories. _Ettie's mind was rushing. It was how he knew all about Snape's alliance.

It was odd; she had come to terms with being the only one truly trusting the former Potions teacher. She'd become content; now that others knew he was Dumbledore's man from the beginning, she felt out of place.

Harry had stored the memories with all of the other's in the Headmaster's office. She desperately wanted to go there to view them…but not immediately. The air would still feel weighted down with despair and loss. It would bring her full circle: Fred was dead; Snape was dead.

The next couple of days were spent familiarizing herself with Ron, Percy, Bill, and Fleur. It momentarily distracted her from all she'd experienced, and for that she was grateful.

She understood why Ginny preferred to call Fleur "Phlegm." She was not the perfect fit in the Weasley mold. She was relieved that Ginny approved of her though, because she adored Ginny. She was vivacious, and headstrong. They'd spent nights giggling and sharing girl stories. Ginny's favorite topic was Harry, who Ettie approved of 100%. With their conversation about Snape came a new friendship. They branched out into other subjects, and they could relate. It was unreal, but very rewarding.

In an act that surprised her, George confronted her one evening about her profession.

"I know you love being an auror, Et." His tone caused Ettie to groan. "But maybe it's time to retire. You never know what could happen."

"But Harry wants to be an auror. I could help. And I've only been an auror for two and a half years. I can't 'retire'" Ettie counter argued.

"You could help while doing something else. You could work at the shop like Ron plans to! That'd be fun!"

Ettie rolled her eyes and pushed herself up off the couch.

"It would be fun. I know. But I was born to be an auror, George. Now that the Ministry will be properly reformed, I'm happy to go back. I need to be in the thick of the action. My very life depends on it." She professed overdramatically. Her hands found George's and she smirked.

"What about having kids? You can't go off and be an auror while pregnant." Her smirked faltered.

"Who says I'm getting pregnant? I don't know that I want children." Ettie cocked an eyebrow. "Who even says you're getting some?"

Ettie imagined that if Fred had heard, he would have had a devious grin on his face.

"Mum won't like that kind of talk."

"We'll see," Ettie kissed his lips softly. She was considering the thought of little redheaded toddlers crawling around with wide, inquisitive, blue eyes. "I'm going up to Gin's room. Get me if you need me."

"Going to write in that journal of yours?" He asked as she turned her back. She stopped mid-step.

"What?" She replied, all too innocently.

"Look, Ginny's told me you've been writing like mad. It's not a bad way to express yourself, but you can talk to me instead. Pen and paper isn't as charming as this," he motioned to himself, smiling broadly, but his worry was still present in his creased forehead.

"I've always had an issue expressing myself openly." She admitted.

"I know times are tough. I feel like I've lost half my soul, Et. I'm managing though. I think of you. I think of us…The shop. The rest of my family. All the things I still have. That's what is keeping me going. Don't go fading away from me." He looked weary all of a sudden, beaten.

"I'm not. I promise. I need you, too. That's why we work. We feed off each other. I'm just having a hard time seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, you know? And the person I went to as a teenager when I felt like the world was half empty is deceased now."

"How about we go out to dinner?"

It caught her off guard, but her interest was peaked. "Oh?"

"Yeah. A nice dinner, just the two of us. We can help each other find some faith."

"That sounds amazing, George." Ettie still doubted whether it would change her present outlook, but she knew any time she spent with George was time she cherished.

"Great. I'm going to head out for a little bit and check on the shop. We can actually open it up again, and it's been ages. I should be back soon. Then we can head out." He cupped Ettie face in his hands. "Not that you need to, but get yourself fixed up."

"Okay, Casanova." Ettie hit his arm playfully away from her face. "Hurry back."

"Yes, ma'am."

**A/N: Review, y'all!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: FLUFF! Okay, so it turns out I have two more chapters after this. Then I'm done…actually, it's already finished…just completed it a minute ago! Then it's on to the sequel-ish thing. It'll be one of those where you can be a brand spakin' new reader or one from the previous story. Anyways, review please!!!**

Ettie riffled through her dresses that she saved for special occasions. There certainly were not as many as she had for casual wear, but they were some of her favorites.

Ginny sat on the bed opposite Ettie, and gave her critique on every dress Ettie held up.

"Why are you freaking out, Ettie?" Ginny asked, examining her newly painted nails. Fleur had taken the liberty of decorating her new sister-in-law. "All you're doing is going out to dinner."

"We haven't been on a date in forever…and we've been through a lot. I want to look my best." Ettie explained, and draped a Jovani dress across the patterned comforter. "How about this one?"

"Gorgeous. And it is definitely your color."

"I know." She smiled reminiscently. "Moody bought it for me for Christmas one year."

"He picked a nice one." Ginny approved, in genuine surprise.

"I love Jovani dresses. They range from spunky, to high class, to beachy." She sighed. "I wish I had one for every occasion."

"Go try it on." Ginny ordered, and Ettie picked it up carefully.

She hadn't worn it in ages. In fact, the last time she'd even touched it was the Yule Ball. It still looked wonderful. It was a taupe color that bordered on a light gray-plum. It had a simple silhouette: closer to the body at the bust and torso, and gradually loosened and floated away from the body. The upper portion had a simple yet elegant diamond pattered, each shape overlapping the next. The neckline came down in a V, and then made an even smaller V. The straps were adorned with modest jewels.

As she opened the door to Ginny's room, she heard a set of gasps.

Not only was Ginny there, but now Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were spectators to this show.

"'Ees magneefeecent!" Fleur gushed, her hands clasped together.

"You always look stunning, dear, but this is so elegant." Molly expressed warmly, and pulled Ettie into a hug. "Maybe Fleur can do your hair!"

"Mom!" Ginny berated. "George loves her hair when it looks like it's been whipped by the wind. He says she's the perfect balance between refined and carefree."

Ettie blushed, and looked down at the dress. "I'm sure Fleur would do a great job, I'll take a rain check."

"Ettie!" George boomed from the floor below.

"He's back. Guess it's time for me to jet." Ettie grabbed her clutch and smiled at the three Weasley women in front of her. "I'll see you all later tonight."

She bent down and adjusted her heels, and then descended the stairs cautiously.

"Wow." George's lips stretched into the widest grin she'd ever seen him make. Even wider than when he showed her some new products. "When I said to fix yourself up I meant maybe a touch of lipstick…but you look so beautiful."

"Thanks, George." She took his outstretched hand and followed him to the fireplace. "It's nice to be able to use the Floo Network." She took a handful of the powder from the pot George offered her. With his own handful, George joined her inside the fireplace. Together, they firmly ordered "Diagon Alley!"

"So where are we going?" Ettie asked. Diagon Alley as a whole was still a run-down place, but here and there the color and life was returning to it.

"The shop. I needed to finish something, but then I figured you'd be wondering where I was."

"Not at all." Ettie answered. "I would have been fine. In fact, I'm sure Fleur would have raided my makeup and polished me up in that extra time."

"Psssh. You don't need it. She just wants to feel useful."

All the flattery made her cheeks burn and she felt the most bashful she'd ever been.

"Here you are," George opened the door for her, and she entered the store she'd missed so badly. It was weird to not see Fred pop out from behind a display. It was something she'd have to get used to.

"Why don't you head up to the break room while I fix this last little detail." George suggested, and Ettie complied without any questions.

She couldn't help but feel like a six year old in a toy store, even if she'd been in the store many times before. Her trip up the stairs to the back room took her longer than it should have.

She opened the door to the rather plain room and was met with a surprise. The light was dimmed, and there were tall candles on the dining table. Food that looked like it had taken much attention to detail to prepare was placed at two sides of the table. She laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. She exited the room and leaned over the banister.

"You cheeseball!" She yelled, half giggling. She was still leaning over the railing, elated, when a "POP!" came from behind her. She gasped and giggled again. "I could have fallen over, you know!" She accused playfully.

"This is the Ettie I know. Not the one I've seen the past few days. The Ettiella Song who is resilient, who doesn't let hardships conquer her. She conquers them, another notch on her wand, if you will. I missed you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she looked up at him.

"You seem to be doing much better, too."

"It still hurts. I'm trying."

"So…did you make this yourself?"

"Yeah, actually. With mum's recipes, though."

"That still counts." She planted a tender kiss on his cheek and then smiled. "Dinner time?"

"I'm starving." George confessed. "Cooking works up an appetite."

"That sounds so backwards," Ettie chuckled and reentered the room with George trailing her.

He pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down to chicken decorated with various peppers and other vegetables.

"This looks so good." She praised, and he looked happy.

"Hopefully it tastes as good as it looks."

"If it doesn't, so what? It was a very sweet gesture."

"That's such a nice dress, Et." He was cutting into his chicken, so this kind of small talk was expected.

Ettie was doing the same, but the way he said the last comment had her curious.

"Thanks. Moody gave it to me as a gift a while ago." She took a forkful of chicken seasoned in peppers and rolled her eyes. "This is amazing, George!"

"Yeah it kind of is." He smirked triumphantly. "The peppers are just perfect, too, aren't they?"

"Mmmhm!" She hummed while chewing. She swallowed, and then finished, "perfectly seasoned. The spices are the perfect ratio."

"Fleur did your nails too I see." He chuckled. They were a red wine color. "The color matches your dress almost perfectly, incidentally."

"I know! It was as if she knew I'd be wearing this."

"You know, you never really wear any jewelry besides that necklace." He observed. "No rings, no bracelets. This'll sound weird, but you have really stately hands. Really elegant. The kind of hands diamonds are made for." He picked up her hand from the table and held it in midair. "I'm going to get you nice ring, Ettie. Soon."

"Why? It's not our anniversary or anything." She raised her eyebrows.

"Because I desperately want to marry you."

She felt her heart stop.

"Only if you'll have me." He added, looking a little resigned now that she wasn't reacting how he'd imagined. "I love you, Et. I could go on and on, but it's too hard to encompass into words. Will you marry me?"

"I wish I had let Fleur do my hair…" Ettie moaned out loud.

"What?" George asked, confused.

"Fleur offered to do my hair, but Gin said you liked it better this way anyways…but now that I know this was the dinner where you were going to propose, I'd have taken Fleur up on her offer."

"You look amazing, Ettie. And Ginny's right. I like it better this way. It shows your rebelliousness. You're intelligent and straight-laced, yet rebellious. You're a walking oxymoron. That's why I love you, plus one hundred other reasons."

They sat in silence for a moment. George's eyes were trained on Ettie's fiercely.

Ettie laughed. "Of course, George." Ettie lifted her eyes to his. "Of course I'll marry you. I'm just so overwh—" She was cut off by George's urgent lips on hers.

"Those elegant hands of yours will have a proper ring on them in no time." He promised. "For now, I think we have a dinner to finish and some people to tell."

"I can't finish my dinner. I'm too nauseous."

"Nauseous? Not the feeling I'd want you to have after I proposed…"

"I'm excited, and yes, nervous. I think that's natural."

"You can ask Fleur." George winked.

The Burrow erupted in applause when the couple told them their news. Fleur was the only one saying anything remotely negative. She was saying how Bill had already had a ring for her, and that she couldn't believe Ettie had accepted without a ring on her finger.

"I don't need a ring when I have George, Fleur. He's enough for me." Ettie explained a concept she was sure Fleur didn't understand.

Molly squealed and encircled Ettie in her arms. "I am so proud to have you as my daughter-in-law!"

George grinned at Bill, telepathically communicating how much more excited his mom was at having Ettie as a daughter compared to Fleur. Bill just rolled his eyes.

"This is such perfect timing!" Molly enthused. "Minerva sent you an owl, Ettie. She wants you to visit the school tomorrow. Everyone will be thrilled!"

"I'm so excited. I wonder what she wants though."

"Oh, it's probably nothing." Molly tossed her hand around dismissively. "All that matters is that you can announce your engagement!"


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: So…what's up people? Gotta say, I'm a little disappointed. Believe me, I know that this is a very busy time. I just finished my last A.P. test yesterday. But I haven't gotten one review on any of the last five chapters. I'm not one of those people who will refuse to write if I don't get reviews, and I don't plan to be. I'd just like to get some feedback, as it brightens my day and inspires me. It's hard to think of a cooler feeling than opening up your e-mail inbox and seeing an alert from and knowing someone has reviews/alerted the story. I thank you all for reading this, because it's been fun and a release of creative energy. Reviews are appreciated greatly; not one goes unnoticed. They all make me smile.

**Okay. Now that we're past that…On to the meat and potatoes. This is the second to last chapter of the series. The next will be the last. I'm excited! I have a "sequel" planned, as I've mentioned before. The first chapter is almost completed. But until then, I'm going to hold off on updating this one. I want to have some back up so it won't take forever between updates. Summer is approaching; I'll have time to write and relax and read and study. I can't wait. I'm going to have a very academic summer, with all my A.P. work to do this break, but I'm ready to dedicate some time to get back into writing again. This story has helped me immensely to fuel my creative juices. Enough rambling! On to the story, yeah?**

It was blissful waking up and knowing she was engaged. She felt secured; she knew her purpose now.

She'd never been a real dreamer as a child, but Muggle movies tempted her to dream about her wedding and her fiancé. George was far from the blonde hair, blue-eyed model she'd imagined saying, "I do" to, but she'd take him over anyone. It made her giddy thinking about picking out her wedding dresses. Of all the dresses she'd worn and pondered about buying, she'd never even thought about a wedding dress. The simple thought of being in a store with _**thousands **_of dresses beckoning her to try them on made her feel like she was on Cloud Nine.

She and George had bickered a little bit more over the auror issue. Of course, the argument had gone nowhere.

"Why can't marriage and being an auror coexist, George?" Ettie demanded, a hand on her hip. "Is it because I'm a woman? Oh, I bet that's it!"

"Are you joking?" George had scoffed. "You're playing the feminist card!"

"Oh, I'm no feminist, George. Believe me. I've met a couple feminists, and let me tell you—"

"Ettie…let's just drop it." He sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"Fine. But I'm not giving in, F.Y.I."

Ettie chuckled as she recalled the spat. Their first fight. And they hadn't even been engaged three hours.

McGonagall was expecting her soon, so she was prepping herself for whatever her former professor had in mind. It could be anything…maybe she wanted her to help reorganize Hogwarts—a cleaning committee. But then why hadn't she just requested the whole Weasley family?

At any rate, Ettie was going to make herself look her best. She wanted to look positively glowing when she told everyone the good news.

"I wish I could go with you." Ginny sighed.

"I'd let you, but your mom says you should stay here since you weren't invited." Ettie said apologetically. "Besides, what do you want to see? It's a wreck that needs cleaning up. That's what I'm wagering."

"It's a historical site now." Ginny shrugged. "And I'm dead curious why she wants you."

"I knew there was some ulterior motive." Ettie accused playfully. "Let me guess. Reason Three: you don't want to be stuck here with Fleur."

"Yeah. I have to admit, that's about seventy-five percent of me wanting to go."

"Hang in there. I'll be back soon, most likely. If today is the first time they've begun to clean up, so what? We'll have at least ten of us, I'm sure."

"Want me to zip your dress up?" Ginny offered.

"Sure, Gin. Thanks."

"This looks rather simple compared to yesterday's frock." Ginny commented whilst zipping up the back.

"Yeah. I felt like going more under-the-radar today…so I could wear these." Ettie revealed tall, silver boots with a spike heel."

"You're genius Ettie! It's the perfect clean-up uniform!" Ginny applauded sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up, you." Ettie smirked. "I'm joking. I'm wearing flats."

"Flats?" Ginny looked like she'd just learned the cure to cancer, or why the earth was round.

"Joking once more." Ettie winked. "I'm going to wear those hideous combats again."

"They looked good on you. And that dress is short enough so that they'll look good. In fact, you'll look like a ballerina."

"Yeah, a ballerina trying to hard to be punk." Ettie laughed and slid her feet into the chunky footwear. "Why on earth did I even buy these again?"

"Dunno. I wasn't there. Go see McGonagall so you can hurry back and tell me what's up."

"'Kay. Bye Gin."

"Minnie, I'm here!" Ettie called, walking in curious anticipation towards the professor's office. "Minnie? Minerva?"

"Ettie!" A squeaky voice answered, obviously not Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Flitwick. Hello!"

"Minerva is in the Headmaster's office right now. I'll walk you."

"Thank you, Professor Flitwick."

"Oh, please dear. You're not a student anymore, no, no. Call me Filius."

"How have things been going? It looks great around here."

"We've gotten everything back to normal for the most part."

"Then why do you need me here? Not that I don't want to be here—don't get me wrong! But if everything is in order, what use am I?"

"Minerva wanted to speak with you about some important matters. I'm not at liberty to say."

"Well good thing we're at the office, because I'm dying to know." Ettie stepped up on step and then smiled at Filius Flitwick. "Thanks for walking me, Filius."

"Of course, dear."

"Ah! Ettiella Song. Just the lady I was hoping to see." Minerva managed a weak smile, and Ettie ascended the remaining steps.

"Minnie."

"Take a seat, please." Minerva's voice was distant, and a little hollow. It concerned Ettie, and put her on edge.

"Is everything okay, Minerva?" She took her seat opposite of McGonagall, and planted her elbows on the desk.

"Quite, yes." A moment of uncomfortable (and agonizing, for Ettie) silence passed before anyone said a word. "I'm so sorry, Ettie!"

Ettie's eyebrows furrowed. She already had a million questions, and now this was another. Why?

"What a terrible night it was! We lost so, so many…and to think if you had died! I would have been so angry, so ashamed. The condescension I'd have felt for myself! The condescension I _do _feel for myself!"

"Minnie…what's going on? I didn't die, everything is okay."

"My last words to you were so harsh. I was in shock, and embittered. The worst part of it all was that you had been right all along, Ettie. You were absolutely right about Severus. My final words to you that night were scathing."

"Regrets are a waste of time, Minerva. Please." Ettie sighed and shook her head. "Please don't beat yourself up. I know you were upset at that moment. It appeared that Snape had flown the coup and went off to help Voldemort. I know. You didn't know him like I did, you wouldn't have understood. There was some good in him, behind all the smoke and mirrors and greasy hair." Ettie smirked and allowed a laugh. "But you hadn't any idea what his intentions were. I even questioned them myself, multiple times. Don't throw your life away with the should-have-beens. It's not worth it."

"I'm just so—"

"No, no." Ettie held up a hand, and Minerva shut her mouth. "Let's move on. I know I'm ready to. I lost good friends that night, and it is hard to cope, but I'm ready to continue living in the moment."

"I wish I could."

"You can! You're Minerva McGonagall. Lord knows you were my role model as a child! All I learned, I learned from three principal people: Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, and you."

"You're right. It just hasn't sunk in quite yet." She shook her head and pushed her glasses up her nose. "First matter of business is done, then. Next…"

"Next I tell you my big news. Before anything else." Ettie insisted. "I'm engaged."

Minerva's eyes went wide, and her mouth opened slightly. "So soon!"

"Very! But I'm happy…I guess it isn't actually too, too soon. But we spent time away from each other, so that time could be subtracted. I feel like I'm floating, Minerva. It's the best feeling."

"I'm so happy for you! Come here, Ettie." She opened her arms, and Ettie went from the leather chair to the warm embrace of her mother figure. "Well my next news pales in comparison."

"Oh, pssssh. It must be something if you asked me here instead of just sending an owl."

"Sit back down again, deary."

"You have me nervous, Minnie. And Ginny is very curious what this is all about. We all are."

"I have a proposition." Minerva folded her hands, and searched for a good phrasing. "I know you've always wanted to be an auror. It was always buried inside you; I just had to coax it out. You'd considered healing, and literature. But justice was always something you craved. And so you became an auror, and a great one. You've seen things no one else has. You have been in the action, thrown people into Azkaban who needed to be corralled. You're experienced. We need you, Ettie. Here, at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? What can I do here?" Ettie was perplexed. Sure, she'd been at Hogwarts for a couple of months earlier in the year, but that was for her own personal investigation. Why did they need her now?

"Teach, Ettie. We need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as well as Potions, Muggle Studies, and a couple others. We thought Potions or Defense would be the better options for you, as they were your strongest, though we'd all prefer you to teach Defense. It would make more sense, and would be beneficial for the students."

"Oh my gosh! Have you been talking to George?" Ettie rolled her eyes. "This was all set up."

"No." Minerva stated firmly.

"It had to be! George and I had our first fight about this!"

"A fight already?"

"Minerva…I'm an auror! Like you said yourself! I was meant to be an auror."

"Maybe so, but these kids need your help too. Our world is going to be very different, but knowing how to defend themselves from danger is still needed."

"I know! I'm the person trying to contain the danger, so they never need to utilize the skills. Minerva, this is my life! I've lived my life to become and auror and serve. Yes, I quit for a couple months, but only because of the Ministry's corruption and weakness. Now that it will be properly reformed, I want to go back to the normal life I had."

"Ettie, you're engaged. You'll be starting a family. Don't even try and argue!" She ordered at Ettie's coming protests. "I know deep inside you you want kids! And if you don't, you care too much to deny Molly the pleasure of having grandchildren."

This was true, Ettie observed. Once again, Minerva was able to speak the truth so bluntly.

Ettie put her head in her hands, trying to add up everything that had approached her the past week. All the arguments about this very subject replayed in her mind like a movie.

"You're right, Minerva. And I can't believe I had to think. I love my job, I really do. And I can't imagine a life without it. But you're right as always. The kids need me more. And I'd be honored to serve Hogwarts. I grew up here. I only hope to be as influential to these kids as some of my teachers were." At the beginning of the conversation, Ettie would not have expected that to come from her mouth. But she had an epiphany. She'd still get to do things her way, and use her auror-knowledge. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"I'm so glad. We were all hoping you'd agree, so we wouldn't have to force you."

"George will be pleased, at least." Ettie sighed. "This is a lot to take in."

"The kids will adore you. You're not too much older. It will be easy to relate."

"I hope so. I have a wedding to plan as well."

"We can all help, Pomona, Poppy, Sybil and I. Irma, not so much. You know how she resents George."

"I do." Ettie affirmed.

"Now that that is settled, I'm sure you want to be alone…"

"Alone?"

"With the pensieve. Just over there." She gestured to the pensieve, and Ettie closed her eyes and nodded. She'd almost forgotten. "The memories are in the little bottles. The one you want should be towards the front; it's clearly labeled."

"Thank you." Ettie whispered, and waited for Minerva to leave before she dared to delve into Severus Snape's life memories.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So I was originally going to hold off on updating this, but I already finished the first chapter of the next story, and I'm working on the second. And why not post it? I'm done! I'm excited about the "sequel-ish" thing, as I've been calling it. Hopefully y'all will be too. **

** Before I get on to the chapter, though, I'd like to say a huge thanks to anyone who has been reading/reviewing these past couple months. This began as just one of those stories to keep me occupied…something I'd think about on long car rides. It'd take shape at night, when I tried to fall asleep…basically at times when I had no real obligation. I never became serious about it until Christmas vacation, when I needed something to do. I liked the character of Ettie. So I played the Sims, made the characters, and played around with the storyline…and here it is! So thanks to everyone who has stuck with it and read. **

** And I have to thank greenluva89, grumpypirate, annagray, Leona Dragonblood Aero, Whatever Makes You Break, and sweetypie200494 for the reviews. They really inspired me to keep writing and finish this up. And to Sam—I miss you so, so much and I can't tell you how happy I am that you read this and kept telling me how much you liked it. **

** Please review and all that jazz.**

Ettie had not expected to find anything when she returned to her apartment the following weekend. She hadn't been back since the battle at Hogwarts, and she knew she'd have to answer to Lincoln and Grace. Yet she had not expected to have something waiting for her on her kitchen table.

The letter that lay there was addressed in elegant purple ink, and the only words written were "To Ettiella Song."

Before she allowed curiosity to get the best of her, Ettie set her small bag of clothes down on the couch, and turned the light on. She didn't plan to stay long—two days at the most. She was simply there to pack and tell her friends the news of her engagement.

"Who could this be from?" Ettie wondered aloud to no one but herself. Her finger slid under the seal, and the paper unfolded itself. "Ah…the Ministry."

_Dear Ms. Song,_

_ I'd like to request a meeting with you, at your convenience of course. We're in the middle of reforming the Ministry, as I'm sure you've assumed. Your presence is desired, as we are trying to decide who to keep and who is not loyal._

_ Looking forward to seeing you,_

_ Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Ettie's face broke out into a grin. Of all the aurors she had met (with the exception of Moody), Kingsley had been her favorite. He was a good choice for Minister, and she had faith in his ability to lead the wizarding community.

She decided to leave almost immediately. First, she wanted to inspect her apartment to make sure everything was in order. Then, she'd apparate to the Ministry.

"Miss Song!" A tall and lean woman was calling to her from a door entrance. Her nametag read Julianne Hattersfield. "Mr. Shacklebolt is just through here. He's ready for you."

"Thank you." Ettie walked into the open doorway and found Kingsley sitting behind a desk.

"Long time no see, Ettiella."

"It has been, _Royal._" Ettie smirked.

"So you heard me on Potterwatch?"

"Yes."

"It really has been a while. You've been M.I.A. I think the last time I saw you was at the dinner at your apartment."

"Oh gosh. How embarrassing." Ettie blushed rosily, and looked down.

"Don't worry. I understand that the heart rules the emotions. At any rate, you were right."

This was why she loved Kinglsey—he was so understanding.

"Would you like some tea before we get started?" Kinglsey offered, gesturing to the ornate china to his right.

"No, thanks. I'm not big on tea, actually."

"Me either. Julianne puts it in here every morning. I don't have the heart to tell her not to." Ettie shared a conspiratorial smile with him. "Anyways, on to business. As you can obviously see, we're doing some internal and structural renovations here. Many of the members had to be purged, as it was just too dangerous. Many went to Azkaban, others were simply sent home. At the moment we're trying to figure out what to do about the Auror program." Kingsley paused. "Out of the Aurors we have left, you're the best. When you were on the team you accomplished so much, and very efficiently. McGonagall and Moody were correct about you—you were the perfect fit for the position." He extolled, and Ettie felt her insides warm. She never expected to hear Kingsley Shacklebolt speak so highly of her. Yes, she knew he was kind and that he liked her, but not that he really respected her. "You truly are amazing at what you do. We could have used you in the past couple months, but maybe you were smarter than all of us. You got out of here; you did your own investigating. You're one of the few still alive. We want you back, Ettiella, if you want to formally join us again."

"This is an honor, Kingsley, to be asked back by you. And I do desperately want to come back, believe me." Ettie sighed. "I'm at a point in my life where my desires are conflicted. I've just been asked by McGonagall to teach at Hogwarts as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I accepted partly because I'd like to spread my knowledge and partly because my fiancé wants me to. My whole life was spent longing to be an Auror, the very thing you're offering me. I'm engaged now—that's the problem. I can't be as independent anymore; I have to satisfy more than just myself. George wants me to take the safe route, to teach. I don't know what I want…I know I want him to be happy, and I want to be an Auror while making him happy. But I just don't think an Auror's duty and living a happy, married life can be synonymous."

"You can't make them work? They can't coexist?"

"Not with George, I don't think." Ettie murmured. "I love him, Kingsley. It's a sacrifice I have to make."

"Very well. But would you consider taking an 'as needed' position? For when we really need you?"

"Of course." Ettie said eagerly.

"We have very few experienced Aurors left. You're a very venerable one, one I trust to get the job done. We'll be getting new applicants in soon to train, Potter being one of them, but we cannot rely on them."

"I understand. I'd be happy to accept the position."

"Good. Unfortunately, I have to ask you to begin immediately."

"Begin? Sir—" Ettie was cut off.

"I know, it is sudden. But we need you, Ettiella. With Voldemort's loss comes his deepest supporters seeking revenge. We know of two so far who are attempting to make his legacy live on: one is being pursued by another Auror, while the other is waiting for you. His name is Abraham Belfast, and he is reportedly trying to create an army of underground supporters. We have an idea of where he is, and where he may go…but he must be found before any damage can be inflicted."

"This is serious." Ettie observed. "I thought it wouldn't start immediately."

"So did we. But we were wrong. Will you help us?"

"I should ask George…"

"We don't have time for that." Kingsley countered.

Ettie looked him directly in the eyes and saw his desperation. She closed her own, and tried to think. The only thing that came from it was a jumble of opposing viewpoints. With a deep inhale, she gave her answer:

"What do I have to do?"

**FIN.**


End file.
